The Forbidden Love of the Sun and Moon
by there wont be a sequel
Summary: One Espeon. One Umbreon. Their two enemy packs keep them apart. Will the events in their lives allow them to be together or will they be forced to be mates with others against their will?
1. Getting Ready

_UPDATE 8/20/10: Hello! Just letting you all know, this fic is super old and written when I was a derp-y fourteen-year-old who trusted crappy online translators. Thus, I know that some (maybe a lot) of the names are most likely __wrong__. I'm not changing them because I've become too accustomed to them now; I'm just throwing this out there so I don't get a million reviews telling me "THIS DOES NOT MEAN THIS" and whatnot :)_

_Also, again, this story is __old__. The writing is seriously in need of revision. Keep this in mind when you read. Please and thank you (:_

_- Green Machines (aka Kenzay-San)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Someone else richer does. Lunky punk.**

**All righty! This is my first fic, so go easy on me. Review people! That will make me happy and more inspired to update :) No flames please. Flames will be ignored. Come on people. We're all adults here. If you don't like this story, don't read it. Simple as that. I will read constructive criticism however.**

**This is a pokemon only fic. No human appearances. All of the pokemon in this fic are OC characters too. This was inspired by William Shakespeare's **_**Romeo & Juliet**_** and **_**Hamlet**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Getting Ready**

"Oh Princess! You look absolutely stunning!" cried a cheery Espeon as she clapped her small paws in delight.

The other Espeon in the dimly lit cave, only weak rays of the moon's pale light shined into the cavern, gave her a hearty look. "Thank you Avi," then she glowered at her a bit. "And I've told you before, please just call me Jua."

Avi got a panicked look and hurriedly nodded her head frantically. "Yes, yes. Dreadfully sorry prin- I mean, Jua." Then, her ever-growing smile reappeared between her cheeks. "Oh, I can't WAIT for the Evolution Ball! Of course, I bet you cannot either! Every single eye is going to be on you Jua! Just wait until Ovän gets a load of you!" Avi exclaimed as she referred to the Espeon that fancied Jua with a burning passion. Jua despised him however, even though her father took a liking to the snobby Espeon.

Jua was the princess of her father's pack of Espeon. She wanted nothing more than the best for the pack that she would someday lead. She was nervous about the day when she would reign, even though it was a long way away. But to her it seemed to come nearer and nearer with each passing day. Although she seemed anxious about it, it never bothered her slightly wild and spunky attitude. She always got into trouble with her friends, acting as if she wasn't even a royal descendent. Few Espeon looked down on this while most others just let her be as spontaneous as she can get without thinking any less of her.

At the moment, she was getting ready for the Evolution Ball, a party event where all of the species of eons would get to socialize and such, with her advisor, Avi. Jua just got finished perching her ruby red rose through the fur on the right side of her head.

"Also," Avi started cautiously, "be sure to stay away from any Umbreons. You know how those damned fools are."

Jua absentmindedly nodded her head. The Espeons and Umbreons had been enemies pretty much since the dawn of time. In fact, everyone probably forgot where the spar between the two packs started, but no one cared. All they knew is that they were sworn enemies.

Jua soon heard the soft padding of someone entering her cavern. She looked up to see her parents entering the room. She grinned as the two leaders came in. As she started to greet them, Avi beat her to it with her own hello.

"Good evening King and Queen!" she addressed the alphas excitedly yet properly at the same time. Avi was good at doing that. "Jua is just freshening up for her big night!" She slightly squealed as she finished her sentence.

"Thank you for helping her Avi. May we have a moment?" Jua's father, Ducis, asked politely. Avi bowed and nodded happily as she scuttled out of the cave. The king and queen watched the overactive advisor scurry out, then faced the future alpha female.

"Jua, I do hope you realize that you are around the age where you are ready to choose a mate," Ducis told his daughter. Jua's ears started to lower.

"Yes, this ball may be a great opportunity to find a possible candidate," the female alpha, Era, said.

"Exactly." Ducis picked up Era's sentence. "Choose carefully though. I want only the best to reign by your side." He smiled proudly as he finished and slightly ruffled the purple fur on Jua's head, causing her to grin. When he finished, he started again. "You know, I think you should get to know that Ovän fellow. He is a very good Espeon."

Jua made an imaginary face of disgust. Ovän was a heartless snob, not to mention he was much older than her; not much younger than her own parents. He felt great lust for Jua, and always managed to put on a good show for her parents. He made them believe that he was caring, honest, and the perfect spouse, when he really was the exact opposite.

"Alright." Era smiled broadly. "Time for you to go! Your escort is waiting for you." When she said that, the Ducis mimicked his mate's wide grin.

Jua groaned. "What? I thought you were going to escort me!"

"Something came up and we had no choice now hurry up your escort is waiting!" the alpha male said very quickly as he hurried her out the cave entrance.

Before solemnly going to meet her escort, Jua looked over the cliff of which her cave was standing upon. She saw the beautiful lands of her pack, full of healthy, dark green grass and surrounded by a forest that was plentiful of small pokemon to be hunted for food. There wasn't much members of the pack out; they were probably getting ready. All of it was to be hers one day. She slightly quivered at the thought.

Jua continued down the cliff's dirt path that lead to the luscious field. She was prepared to face her escort with an emotionless face. She hated her escorts, for her parents usually chose snobby Espeons such as Ovän. However, when her deep, purple eyes saw a certain male, her solemn face suddenly lit up in a heartbeat.

"Harcos!" She raced toward the Espeon and nuzzled him as he nuzzled her back. Harcos was Jua's older brother, the one originally supposed to lead after their father passed. His coat was a scarce and unusual green color instead of the tradition purple pelt Espeons always had. He had decided long ago that he would pass the opportunity up, for he said that was no life for him. Years ago, he went off to explore the world and become an extremely high leveled pokemon.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed as they ceased. "How's the training?"

Harcos smirked. "Very well. I'm at level 43. Pretty impressive, eh?"

"Nice," she said returning the smirk. Then she remembered about her escort and her expression lowered. "Sorry Harcos, but I have to find my stupid escort." She snorted at the end of her sentence.

Harcos' face had a look of fake hurt as he put his paws to his chest. "Why, I'm not stupid!" Jua's face immediately got bright again.

Two Umbreons were conversing as they walked through the peaceful wood toward the field holding the Evolution Ball. One had a toothy grin smeared all over his face, while the second had a slightly worried look painted carefully on his. The cheerful one's rings were just like any other Umbreons: a shining gold color. However, the second's was different. His were a brilliant blue color, and that was extremely rare for an Umbreon to have. The Umbreon's eyes also glowed with a golden yellow brilliance instead of the usual crimson red.

"Oi! Why do you look so scared, bud?" the smiling Umbreon asked.

The second one sighed. "It's my parents, Amicus. They've been really stuck up lately and want me to find a mate as soon as possible. I don't understand how they could be so impatient with love."

Amicus shrugged. "You know 'ow alphas are, Lunato. They want their little prince to find a mate super soon just in case they croak early!" He laughed heartily as Lunato merely chuckled.

"I know, but the news gets worse. They say if I don't find one soon, they're gonna marry me off to Gaki," Lunato said with his eyes narrowing as each word rolled off his tongue and Amicus letting out a sharp gasp.

Gaki was born in the same month as Lunato and Amicus, but the two males hated her with a fiery passion. She was a very unintelligent Umbreon who was crazy about Lunato. She was always bothering him and Amicus even since they were Eevees with her snobby and annoying behavior. She was only interested in Lunato because of his unique coloring and his top rank in the pack.

"Oh no, not Gaki. She wouldn't be able to count to ten to save 'er life. 'ow could your mum and dad even think about that?" Amicus grimaced at the thought of the two as mates.

Lunato shook his head. "I don't know Amicus. Hopefully I'll find an Umbreon that I actually like at the E. Ball. I must, or my life as alpha will be a living hell."

"I bet it will!" Amicus exclaimed. "I'm 'opin' that I'll find a special someone there too."

Lunato chuckled. "Of course, at least you don't have a deadline."

"Do you 'ave your eye on any Umbreon in the pack?" Amicus asked curiously.

"Not really," Lunato replied, "You?

"Me neither," Amicus answered back. After that, the two friends conversed about more matters as they made their way to the Evolution Ball that would change their lives forever.

**Well, there's the first chappie for ya. Using my trusty online dictionary, I created unique names for my characters with meanings in other languages. Such as:**

**Jua: Swahili for Sun**  
**Lunato: Italian for Moon **  
**Ducis: Latin for Leader**  
**Era: Latin for Lady Harcos: Hungarian for Warrior**  
**Amicus: Latin for Friend  
Gaki: Japanese for Brat  
Ovän: Swedish for Enemy**  
**Avi: Swedish for Advice**

**Hope y'all like it so far :)**

**Peace out,**

_**Kenzay-San**_


	2. The Wonders a Dark Cave can Hold

**Well, here's the second chappie for everyone. I kept on fixing around the dialogue and I'm STILL not really satisfied with some parts, but I like them. Eh, anyway thanks peoples for the reviews I got :) They made me happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Wonders a Dark Cave can Hold**

Jua and Harcos had just arrived at the Evolution Ball. They were in a large field occupied with all of the colorful Eevee counterparts. In the middle of the field was a medium, organized pile of small pokemon that served as the food. The field was lit by small fires scattered in the clearing and the full moon's silver light. The various species of evolved Eevees were socializing.

Jua asked one more question before joining the others. "How long are you going to stay before you leave again?"

Harcos shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, but don't get your hopes yet, I'm not staying for long. Have a ball." With that, he disappeared in the large crowd of catlike pokemon without letting her say a word.

"Jua! Jua! Over here!" Jua forgot about her quickly disappearing brother for a moment and looked over to see two other Espeons and broadly smiled.

"Hey Atama! Hey Kangen!" she greeted her two best friends happily. The three had been born around the same time and were very close, especially Atama and Kangen. Jua wouldn't be surprised if the two became mates. Atama had always been extremely intelligent and Kangen loved music and sound since he was an Eevee.

"I heard your big bro returned! That's so cool! I remember we all used to hang out all of the time!" Atama said happily. She and Kangen were like younger siblings to Harcos.

"I know. We all need to hang out before he leaves again," commented Kangen.

"I'll tell him that, because I was thinking the same thing," Jua agreed. "Excuse me, but I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and I am starving. Ta ta." She said her goodbyes and waited for her friends to say theirs before going toward the food provided.

Before she got there she was interrupted by a voice she grimaced at whenever she heard it.

"Princess Jua! There you are!" Jua stood still. She didn't want to turn around ever again.

"Princess!" She heard the voice grow louder until it was right next to her. Her ears lowered greatly. She sighed in defeat and turned to face Ovän.

"Evening," she said emotionlessly as she faced the Espeon that she loathed.

"Ah yes, King Ducis suggested that I spend more time with you. So, what do you wish to do together?" he said with a fake polite smile.

Jua just responded with a smug look. "Actually Ovän, I have some royal... stuff to take care of, since I am the future alpha and such. Stuff that you, of course, would _never_ be able to take care of yourself."

Ovän resisted the urge to sneer at that comment. "... Very well. Find me when you're finished."

After he left, Jua sighed in relief and went toward the center of the field where the food was being held. Being very picky she finally found a Rattata she thought looked okay and looked around for a place to feast on the food. She spotted a nearby cave which looked like no one was using. She trotted into the empty cave, suspecting nothing.

The cave was dark, nothing was there to brighten it up, not even the moon was there to comfort Jua as she laid down and ate her meal. Suddenly, she let out a sharp yell of pain, for someone just stepped on her tail. She shot back up on all fours and tried to shake the pain out of her tail.

"YOW! Hey buddy! Watch where you're stepping!"

"What the hell? Well EXCUUUSE me miss!"

"What the hell are you doing in here anyway? Don't you know how to knock!?"

"SHH! I'm hiding, so shut your trap!"

"Who are you hiding from!? Are you hiding from your twin brother because you don't want to be reminded of how ugly you look!?" Jua screeched back even though she hadn't a clue what the stranger looked like.

"... That was a nice comeback."

"Why, thank you!"

"Sorry about stepping on your tail anyway. That was my fault."

"I accept your apology and thank you for it."

"Okay... uh... what's your name?"

"I'm Jua. You?"

"They call me Lunato."

"Interesting. So, Lunato, who are you hiding from?"

"Some freak who won't leave me alone."

"I hate that. There's this one guy who can't take the hint that I hate him. One day I'm going to have to spell it out for him."

"Exactly. They need to know that you're not interested in them. The worse part is that my parents might actually make me marry this brat."

"Same here! This guy has convinced them that he's a good pokemon and everything when he is DEFINITELY not."

"Boy, we have a lot in common. Where are you anyway? I can't see anything."

"I don't even know where I am. I'm just as blind as you are."

"Hmm..." Jua felt Lunato approach her and sit next to her.

"Okay, I feel better now that I know where you are."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I felt like I was talking to the cave wall instead of you."

"Am I really that boring?" Jua said as she chuckled.

"N-no! That's not what I meant..."

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

_Wow, this Jua is great, _Lunato thought as he raised an eyebrow. _I can relate to her, she can make me laugh, she's a nice pokemon, and she's not anything like Gaki. Maybe..._

"You okay Lunato?"

"Wha?" Lunato snapped back to reality. "Oh I'm fine."

"Maybe we should leave the cave. I want to see who the hell I was talking to this entire time."

Lunato laughed. "Okay, let's go."

The two stood up and faced the entrance of the cave to leave. They walked side-by-side together, wondering what the opposite would look like.

When Jua looked at the male she was talking to, she let out a gasp. When Lunato heard this, he turned to her and only slightly flinch out of surprise.

"You're an Umbreon!?" exclaimed a surprised Jua.

"You're an Espeon, eh?" said a calm Lunato.

"What are you so relaxed about? Our packs hate each other and we just sat in a dark cave and... _talked_ to each other!" Jua was hyperventilating more than she should have been.

"Jua, yes our kind despise each other, but I don't believe in that. It was a pointless fight our ancestors had thousands of years ago. Hell, I don't even remember it. No one does. Not even my parents," he stated calmly to her.

Jua's panicking form loosened and she looked more relaxed. "Yeah... you're right! Just because our kind is sworn enemies doesn't mean we have to be!"

Lunato smiled at her answer. "Cool. But our kind won't approve, especially my parents. They're the alphas of our pack."

"Really?" Jua exclaimed, surprised. "So are mine!"

He smirked. "That makes us EXTRA forbidden from seeing each other. Excuse me, for I must go." He turned to depart.

"Wait!" Jua yelled as he lifted a paw to leave. He dropped it back firmly on the ground. "I... I want to see you again."

Lunato smiled at that, for he also had the same wish. "Very well, I was hoping you thought the same way. How about at the base of Mt. Everdawn tomorrow night at midnight?"

Jua copied his grin. Mt. Everdawn was perfect. It was close by, unexplored by humans, and uninhabited by any Espeon or Umbreon. "That sounds great. I look forward to it."

"As do I," Lunato replied. "Now, I must go. I think it's safe. I don't see her." He gave her a small nuzzle, causing Jua's cheeks to redden, before he departed into the crowds of the Evolution Ball.

Jua sighed. She liked her new friend, a little more than a regular friend though. She desperately wished that their kind were not sworn enemies, but good friends. She merely dropped in a sitting position as she thought through her whole experience with the kind Umbreon.

Maybe she did find a possible candidate for a mate.

* * *

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you had a great visit through second chappie! Be sure to visit next week or earlier for our newest attraction, THIRD CHAPPIE!! (awe)(gasp)(ooh)**

**... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D Yay! They met :)**

**New names people. That means new meanings yo.**

**Atama: Japanese for Brainy**  
**Kangen: Japanese for Music**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	3. The Thoughts of Others

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the great reviews! I was happy when I read them. :D **

**Authoress' Note: This chappie was supposed to be merged with Chapter Four, but I decided to seperate them. So this chappie and the next chappie may be just a wee bit shorter than the first two.**

**Alrighty, here's the third chappie :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Thoughts of Others**

"There you are!" Atama yelled as she spotted her royal friend. "Kangen! I found her!"

Jua was just watching the glory of the full moon and the brilliant shining of the silver stars. Her tail was swishing back and forth slowly. She sighed every once in a while. A huge grin was heavily plastered on her face. Atama rushed to her side and sat down next to her on the cool grass.

"Jua? We were looking for you and... wait, I know that face." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You _like_ someone!"

Jua turned to her without flinching or anything, her tail still making dreamy motions. "How would you know Atama?"

"I would know! I always make that face when thinking of Kangen!" Her cheeks went a deep shade of pink as she just spilled her feelings. She worriedly looked around to see if Kangen was anywhere around, and sighed in relief as she found no sign of the male Espeon.

Jua's smile grew wider, if possible. "I knew you liked him!"

"I knew you probably knew too, but I don't know if he does." Jua's friend's ears lowered a bit.

"I know he does!" Jua reassured her friend. Atama's ears went upright again. "You really think so?"

"I don't think, I know." Her friend got a hopeful look on. "We should be heading back."

The rest of the Evolution Ball had been boring without Jua's new friend. She kept on having to hide whenever she caught sight of Ovän, who was looking for the Espeon he felt lust for. Jua was glad when his wish was not fulfilled.

She was currently in her cave which was brilliantly lit up by the sun's gorgeous morning presence. She was waiting for her parents, for they wanted to discuss something with her. Her mind was still swimming through the experience she had with Lunato. Sighing every now and again, she soon heard the beating of her parents' paws against the ground. She turned to face them.

Era smiled at her daughter gently. "Jua, have you found a possible future mate at the E. Ball?"

Jua was just about to nod when she snapped back into reality. She shook her head dishonestly. "No mother. I apologize, for no one seemed to be a good partner."

"Not even Ovän?" Ducis asked curiously.

Jua held back the urge to gag. "Not him either. I didn't find him very appealing last night."

Era sighed. "I hope you find the right one dear. Sooner or later, it doesn't matter to me." She

smiled at Jua before leaving the cave. Her father looked puzzled.

"Why is Ovän unappealing to you, Jua?" he asked with confusion.

Jua knew her father wouldn't let go Ovän that easily. "He just isn't my type," she said simply.

"Okay then. Bye Jua." He left the cave, still wondering why she didn't like the pleasant Espeon. He was exactly what Ducis was looking for. The alpha male sighed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, none of the ladies last night caught your interest?" Lunato's mother, Senhora, asked him slowly and carefully as if he were a childish Eevee. 

Lunato sighed. "Yes mother. No girl caught my interest."

"Son," Lunato's father, Causeur, started to say, "I hope you find a good partner. For me the sooner the better though. If not, Gaki will do finely."

Lunato's ears lowered at the sound of her name. "Yes Father," he said through gritted teeth.

Both of the parents sighed simultaneously and exited Lunato's cave. The future alpha sighed and thought about what would happen tonight. He merely smiled at the thought. Soon, he was interrupted by the sound of his good friend's voice.

"'ey! Lunato!" The Umbreon turned around to see Amicus rushing to the entrance of his cave.

"Hey Amicus. Have a good night?" Lunato asked as his friend panted from the hurry up there.

"Oi! It's... it's... Gaki... she's... comin'... to see... _you_!" He ended his sentence by shouting the last word and began to pant some more.

Lunato's golden eyes widened and he quickly fled the cave, Amicus slowly following. Lunato dashed toward his good friend's cave, which wasn't that far away. He relaxed a bit when he entered the cavern and sighed. Amicus finally caught up with him.

"Good choice, mate. That dumb ass would never think of lookin' in 'ere." Amicus collapsed on the cave's dirt ground after he finished his sentence, panting heavily. Lunato chuckled to himself. Amicus was never a good athlete.

"Anyways, back to my question. Did you have a good night?" Lunato asked his exhausted friend.

Amicus snorted. "Yeah right! All the girls I talked to 'ad no personality whatsoever! They were all idiots!"

Lunato laughed heartily. His friend gave him an annoyed look. "Oh shut up! Did you find a girl?"

Lunato stopped laughing immediately. He didn't know what to say. He was debating on whether or not he should tell him about befriending the future alpha female of an enemy pack. "Uhh... well... yeah..."

"Spit it out man!" Amicus exclaimed.

"Yeah... I met a girl... named Jua," Lunato finished. If he was lucky, he wouldn't ask what species she was.

But he wasn't that lucky.

"Was she an Umbreon or another?"

_Damn it, _Lunato angrily cursed in his head, "She wasn't an Umbreon..." he trailed off.

"Well what was she then!?" Amicus was getting impatient.

He had Lunato cornered. He deeply sighed. "Amicus, you have to promise you won't tell anyone or I'll be a dead pokemon."

"Shoot, bud."

"... She'stheprincessoftheEspeonpack!" Lunato nervously and very quickly slurred his words together into one big mess.

Amicus looked at his friend pathetically, a single eyebrow raised. "Start again, and go slower. _Way _slower."

Lunato sighed and started his sentence over, disconnecting his words. "She's the princess of the Espeon pack." Lunato clenched his eyelids together and got ready for Amicus to run out and spill everything.

But he had a better friend than that.

Amicus merely flinched a little and his eyes grew a bit. "Ahh." He rolled over so that he was belly-side up and stretched his four limbs in the air. "That's why yer so nervous."

"... That's it? You're not going to say anything?" Lunato asked curiously.

"Wha?!" Amicus scrambled to his feet, a serious look on his face. "Lunato, I'm your friend. _Friend_. I'm not a tattletale. If your lookin' for a shallow friend who would do that, I suggest Gaki." He smirked at his friend.

Lunato smiled back at his friend. "Thanks. A lot."

Amicus's look went from serious to nosy. "'ey, so what is she like, bud?"

Lunato sighed dreamily. "She's great. She's not snobby, rude, doesn't whine... on second thought, just imagine the exact opposite of Gaki."

It was Amicus' turn to laugh heartily. "She must be spectacular then!"

* * *

**Ahhh! The next chappie will be the MEETING! (gasp)**

**New names! Yay!**

**Senhora: Portugese for Lady**  
**Causeur: French for Leader**

**I thank all my awesome reviewers once again! You all rock!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	4. Meeting at a Mountain

**Hey everyone! I know this is an early update, but I'm going on vacation and won't be back for more than a week, so I decided to post a new chappie before I leave :D And besides, I felt bad that the last chappie was so friggin' short.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed :) -gives cookies to reviewers-**

**Authoress' Note: Again, this was supposed to be merged with Chapter Three, but again, I seperated them. I know they're both relatively short, but I promise Chapter Five will be longer :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Meeting at a Mountain**

Jua fiddled her paws as she sat outside of her cave waiting nervously for the moon to settle in the center of the dark blue sky. She was weak; Espeon grew feeble at dusk. The rest of the pack were sleeping soundly in their caverns, safe from the weakening moonlight. But she didn't care. All she was thinking about was the moon at the top of the sky. When the eager Espeon decided she had waited long enough and sprinted toward Mt. Everdawn, eager to meet up with the Umbreon.

* * *

Lunato was standing inside of his cave, the glowing sliver moonlight hitting the floor outside the small cavern door. The Umbreons' cave doors were usually small so only Umbreons could get in and enemies or foes following couldn't if they were large in size. Lunato crouched, getting ready to dash out of the tiny hole and toward Mt. Everdawn. He narrowed his eyes, searching for any kind of Umbreon presence. Umbreons were still awake at this hour, for this was the best time for the midnight colored pokemon. After a few passed his cave, their rings glowing so they could see easier, he bolted out the cavern and sprinted towards Mt. Everdawn.

* * *

Lunato made it there first. He had only heard stories about Mt. Everdawn, but had never got the chance to visit it. The unusually colored Umbreon was amazed by the beauty Mt. Everdawn had to offer. It was a dusky dark purple toward the bottom, a hazy pink going up, a dusty orange more than halfway near the top, and a foggy, brilliant red painted the very tip of the gorgeous mountain. Against the dark blue sky and the shimmering sliver stars, it looked enchanting. As if an extremely skilled artist had hand painted it.

Lunato was so lost in his admiring that he hadn't noticed that Jua had just arrived. She spotted the mountain and Lunato and sighed contentedly. She also noticed the shocked look on the Umbreon's face and smirked; he obviously hasn't been here before. Silently, she crept towards him and sat beside him, still unnoticed.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" she asked softly, causing the Umbreon to jump slightly, "I was just an Eevee when my brother brought me here for the first time. We were trying to escape the punishments of our parents after pulling a prank," she paused to chuckled, "and we wound up here."

Lunato also let out a small laugh. "Did you get caught?"

"Nope. We went back to the pack a day later. Because we were so young at the time, we thought that being yelled at was the worst thing ever. Our parents were too happy to remember the prank since they thought something bad happened to us." She smirked at him.

Lunato shook his head and grinned. "Amazing."

Jua noticed something. "Hey, your rings are blue!"

The Umbreon looked back at her, a single brow raised. "You never noticed that they were blue?"

"No. Was I supposed to?" she asked sarcastically.

"'Course not. I'm glad it took you this long. Usually it's the first thing pokemon notice. They always want to be close with the 'special one' before they even get to know him. It pisses me off." His eyes were narrowing as each word rolled off his tongue.

"I wouldn't have," she said softly, trying to stop him from getting angry.

He looked at her and smiled. "You didn't. That's what I liked about you."

She mimicked his grin. "I learned that from my own experiences with my brother. He's like you; a strange color. He's popular, and hates about half of his 'friends.'" Jua made air quotes with the two tips of her forked tail.

"Same here," the Umbreon agreed.

The two future alphas talked for a few hours about random thoughts and straying from the tracks of time. They found out immediately that they really enjoyed each other's company. They agreed about lots of different topics while disagreed on a few others. However, the opposite thought the other had a good reason for disagreeing.

Soon, the horizon started to glow a tinge of deep orange. And by that time, Jua was resting against Lunato's pitch black pelt.

Lunato's ears started to rise as he noticed the change in the sky's coloring and his own strength. "Is it... dawn already?"

Jua, whose eyes had been closed, opened them slowly. She yawned before saying, "Ahh, I love the early mornings. This is when us Espeon are at our strongest." She mumbled something else inaudible before drifting back into slumber. Her eyes shot back open in a mere second though.

"Wow, we've been out late. We should be getting back. My kind is already up at this hour, since this is when we feel the strongest. Good bye, Lunato." She nuzzled his side quickly. She then started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" he yelled. Jua turned, a smile on her face. "Same time tomorrow?"

Her smile grew wider. "You bet." Immediately after finishing her sentence, she bolted towards her pack's direction.

Lunato wasn't in a hurry like his new friend was however. His kind didn't wake up until the late morning or the early noon. His kind grew weak at the morning's bright sunshine, which is why they slept in. He and his pack were most powerful when the dusk's silver moonlight shined over them. The Umbreon stretched his front legs in front of him, then stretched his back. He shook his head and headed back to his pack to get some sleep.

* * *

Slumber wasn't an option for Jua though, but she didn't care. At this early hour her kind were already up and about. She laid down sleepily on her bed constructed of fresh leaves inside her cavern. Avi always changed the leaf supply every morning, and this morning she'd already done it. Jua was thankful for that. What she wasn't thankful for was the two pairs of paws she heard make their way into her cave. 

"Princess?" The voice was like one thousand hammers banging on her eardrums. She growled in a low voice.

"Princess, I am surprised to see you sleeping in at this hour," Ovän continued, ignoring the growl, fake politeness stained his voice bitterly. "I was hoping we could go for a little stroll and discuss some terms as we gaze around at the foliage."

_Who talks like that? _Jua thought, clearly annoyed. "Piss off," she mumbled at him. Her lack of sleep was affecting her behavior. She would never say that to Ovän, no matter how much she despised the snobby Espeon. It would affect the way her people saw her.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch your last remark," he said. He actually was pretty sure of what she said, but he couldn't believe it was what he heard.

Jua sighed angrily. "Leave. Me. Alone. Right. Now."

Ovän's ears lowered and his eyes narrowed dangerously, but, much to Jua's relief, he exited the cave without any further comments. The future alpha sighed happily and drifted into sleep.

Ovän angrily trudged out of her cavern. Her cavern was on a high ledge, and it had the greatest view of the Espeon territory. He eyed the lands greedily and let out a low growl.

"These great lands will be mine. And when I persuade those idiot alphas to make Jua become my mate, I shall take over the land of the Umbreon with my power. And," he paused and an evil grin formed on his face, "maybe I shall raid the lands of the other eons. With me in charge, I shall show no mercy. They shall soon be bowing at my paws" He descended the cliff and went back down to the lush land.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes. I know. IT'S A SHORT CHAPPIE! LIVE WITH IT! (pant) ****Again, don't worry my awesome reviewin' homies, the next chappie will be longer. **

**Oh... it seems that I have no new names to translate right now... so this section will remain EMPTY. (le gasp)**

**Before I peace y'all out though, I noticed a couple of people added my story to their Favorites but they didn't review. Please people, I would like to hear yer thoughts. Favoriting it doesn't tell me anything. REVIEW PEOPLE! Don't be afraid to! That's what makes me happy :)**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	5. Their Decision

**Hey my awesome reviewin' PEEPS! I'm baaaack! From having the most awesomest time of my LIFE. And, as I promised, this chappie is much longer :D**

**Enough about moi, now presenting... FIFTH CHAPPIE!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Their Decision**

It had been a month since Jua and Lunato had began to have their secret meetings. With each passing day they became closer and closer to one another. Jua's behavior also got a bit different. She snapped viciously at Ovän whenever he approached her, and it angered him more and more whenever she strayed away from him. She became more aloof as well; Atama and Kangen started to worry about her.

As for Lunato, his jolly friend Amicus gave him full support in what he was doing. His parents were getting impatient though, but he merely ignored them. Besides avoiding the persistent Gaki, life was going pretty well for him.

Lunato was currently sleeping in the darkness of his cave. The small entrance also served another useful purpose: it shielded the Umbreon from the harsh morning light. He had just returned from a previous midnight meeting with Jua. The Umbreon was smiling in his sleep, obviously dreaming about something satisfying.

He was dreaming about Jua. The dream was about the two packs sorting out their differences and making peace. It was such a pleasant, chaste dream...

But before anything else happened, he was rudely and _loudly_ interrupted.

"LUNAAAAATO!!" The slumbering Umbreon jumped out of his beautiful dream and found himself looking at the most despisable Umbreon he had ever met.

"Gaki, why the hell did you wake me up?" He peeked outside. "It's still morning; we need to be asleep. Leave. Now," he said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"Lunato! I can never find you when we're awake! So I thought this was the bestest time to be together and do stuff!"

The unusually colored Umbreon wanted to spit at her and her low IQ. He slapped a black paw over his sleepy face. "No. I'm tired. Leave my cave. _Right_ now."

"Come on! Please!!" She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

_You've GOT to be kidding me, _Lunato thought tiredly while pathetically staring at her useless attempt to soften him up. He started to get angrier. "Get out of my cave!" he finally spat before letting out a low growl as he flew up on all fours.

Gaki took a few steps back in surprise and looked overly offended. She 'hmphed' and left the cavern in a huff.

After solving his dilemma, he collapsed back to the dirt floor and immediately picked up where he left off in his soothing dream.

* * *

Gaki was outside with all of the other Umbreon, pouting to them about her 'miserable' life. When she was satisfied, she sat in the green grass thinking to herself. 

_I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to give him the news, _she thought to herself, a smug smirk becoming visible on her face.

* * *

Ducis was pacing his cave. He was so confused. Era had just entered the cave with a Rattata in her mouth to find her mate in this puzzled state. She set down their meal and she walked towards him. 

"What is it Ducis?"

He sighed before stopping. "Well, I feel that Jua and Ovän don't have a strong connection. Have you seen how she's been treating him lately?"

"I have noticed," answered Era. "I also think it's because Jua has found someone. Ovän seems to be flirting with her all of the time, and I don't think she appreciates it."

Ducis forgot all about Ovän when he heard the first part of her sentence. "Really? Do you really think that's the answer?"

"That's what it seems like."

"Well, we must find out for sure!" Ducis boomed happily.

* * *

"Jua! Jua! Wake up!" Avi was sent to fetch Jua for her parents. She was trying to shake the sleepy future alpha awake. Jua merely groaned in response. 

Avi grabbed the ruby red rose she always wore from her head. "Get up Jua or the flower gets it!"

Jua then unexpectedly snatched the rose back with her forked tail and waved it around Avi's face tauntingly.

"Come on Jua!" The princess giggled as she placed the rose back where it belonged. She then got up and stretched.

"What do my parents want?" she asked before yawning.

"They said they want to speak to you about something important! So hurry up!"

Jua sighed and ran toward her parents cave, Avi behind her.

When she reached the cave, which was a ledge above hers, she waited a minute to catch her breath before entering. After she finished, she went inside the sunlit cavern.

Her parents were sitting beside each other side-by-side, their tails making swinging motions.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone!" Avi shot Jua a reassuring smile before dashing off somewhere else.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Daddy," Jua greeted her parents politely.

"Let's just get to the point," Era started to say, "Jua, you've been acting odd lately. I think it's because, you've found someone."

Jua's eyes widened. She really liked Lunato, but she wasn't sure if she loved him yet. She also didn't know how he felt. "Sorry, Mother, but I haven't found anyone yet. He's still out there... somewhere."

"Ovän has been telling me that you've been pushing him away," Ducis told his daughter. "I don't want you to do that. I want you and him to be close. He's a good fellow. I can see him running our pack one day alongside with you."

_Typical. _Jua felt like vomiting. "Sorry Daddy, but I don't."

"Please Jua! You must give the Espeon a chance!"

"Daddy. I'm smart. I can make my own decisions."

"I know that, but you can still get to know him better."

"But I don't want to."

"Jua, you will do what I ask." Ducis was losing his patience.

Jua was well aware that her father had a very quick temper but didn't care at the moment. Era was even giving her a warning look, but she simply ignored her. "No! I don't care what you think of the bastard! I hate him! I'll find my mate on my OWN!" Jua was up on all fours now, her fur standing on ends.

"Damn it Jua!" Ducis was up on his feet too. "I thought Harcos was more stubborn than you, but I was wrong! And too bad, Jua! Because you will be his mate whether you like it or not!" Then, Ducis did something he'd never done before, even to Harcos. He struck Jua. Hard. Right across the face. Jua flew to the ground with a surprised scream. Her left cheek was a burning red. She looked up helplessly at her father, her eyes brimming with tears. With a sniffle, she bolted out of the cave, faint sobs could be heard.

Ducis got control of himself as he breathed heavily and realized what he had just done and said. His standing fur was lowering, and his eyes were widening.

"What have I done?" He shook his head and looked at his mate. Era was frowning at him. He'd seen this frown before; every time he would blow off his fuse she always gave him the same look. This frown was darker though. Espeon didn't normally get angry like this. They would usually be calm in situations like that, but Ducis' father had an extremely aggressive nature and passed it on to him. Ducis dashed out of his cave, desperate to apologize to his only daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lunato was having similar troubles of his own. 

His parents had called him to their cave to talk about something. He had a feeling it was going to be about having no possible mates. He slipped through the cave entrance and was face-to-face with the two alphas.

"Son," Causeur started, "have you found a possible candidate?" His expression was hard, as his mother's.

Lunato wanted to tell them. He wanted to ramble about the Espeon he had found and how he really liked her. But she was an Espeon, and he was an Umbreon. "No," he lied.

Senhora was glowering at him. "Find one. In the next three days. Or we will let Gaki be your mate."

"What!? But, Mother that's unfair!" Lunato cried.

"You're mother's right," disagreed Causeur. "The sooner the better."

"But-"

"None of that!" boomed Causeur, "Good day to you son!"

Lunato looked at his mother pleadingly. She glared at him, it was like her blood red eyes were saying: 'We're the bosses! Get used to it!' His parents never gave him a chance to say anything.

Lunato sprinted out of the cave and looked over the ledge where the alphas' cave sat. He saw Gaki, and she saw him. When she looked at him, she gave him a smug, triumphant smile; she knew about this. He dashed towards Mt. Everdawn with only the moonlight lighting his path. He didn't care what time it was, he just wanted to get away.

When Lunato got to Mt. Everdawn, he was surprised to see Jua there as well, shining tears streaming down her cheeks leaving crystal lined trails. Her left cheek was a faint red color.

"Jua? What happened?" Lunato took a seat next to her. Jua was surprised to see him as well, but she was too depressed to be happy.

"Oh Lunato! It was horrible! It was Daddy! He said he was going to make me be mates with Ovän! And then..." She started to brake down. "... He-he... struck me..." She closed her eyes and started to cry again.

Lunato gasped as he lowered his ears. He sighed sadly. "That's what happened to me, my parents are going to force my to marry Gaki."

She looked at him, eyes glistening against her salty tears. "I don't love Daddy anymore..."

"Don't say that," Lunato said softly, though he was surprised that this event had affected her so intensely. "Parents screw up, it's what they're good at."

"You know what?" Jua got up to her feet as she talked. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Lunato stood up with her.

"I can't stand it here anymore. Life is too stressful here, but out there, I'll be free." Tears started to brew in her eyes again.

"But... isn't that a bit too extreme?"

Jua faced him sternly. "If I stay, I will be forced to become Ovän's mate. I will _never_ let that happen, even if my choice to avoid it is extreme. It would ruin my life as an alpha."

Lunato pondered about this for a moment and nodded his head in agreement. "You know what else?" He started to smile. "I'm coming with you." Jua's face launched back up at him with a surprised expression.

"W-what?"

"You're right. Our packs are enemies. Our parents are going to force us to get mates against our will. Life out there will be easier. And we'll be free."

She was smiling widely, showing all of her shiny teeth. "Thank you." She nuzzled his side gently, and he nuzzled her back. When they quickly ceased, they dashed off in the direction that led away from the only homes they had ever known.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Yes, this is another, new nameless chappie. I plan to introduce new characters and different pokemon soon though during their little adventure! Again, I love all of my reviewers! You all rock my socks! Don't be afraid to leave a review :D**

**Also, one of the lines in this chappie is from a movie. I really liked that movie and the line seemed to fit the situation, so I stuck it in there :) Can YOU find it?**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	6. After that Night

**Hey homies! I just wanted to stick in here that I probably won't include any more of the Eeveelutions besides just the Umbreon and Espeon :( Sorry, but I pretty much have the rest of the story PLOTTED in my mind, and I don't think there'll be any more...**

**Well, enough talk. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: After that Night**

Ducis was tired. Extremely tired. He had stayed up all night searching for his daughter so he could beg her to forgive him. He had searched the entire Espeon grounds, the Espeon portion of the forest, and even at Mt. Everdawn, but he had no luck.

The alpha trudged back into the cave, his mate sleeping soundly. When she heard him come in, she got up and faced him.

"Well? Did you apologize?" she asked him.

Ducis looked at her drowsily. "No. I have a feeling that she's avoiding me." He sighed heavily. "I really hope she'll forgive me. Not that I really expect her to..."

"Don't say that, dear. I know she will. She has a heart of made of pure gold." She nuzzled her mate lightly. "Now, get some rest. You look awful."

"I _feel_ awful, and I will until I do what I must."

"But Ducis..."

"Enough," Ducis snapped. "I've made up my mind." Before Era could speak again, he bolted out of their cave. She sighed and laid down.

Ducis was now searching for someone else. Someone who could help him search for Jua. He was very easy to found too, since he stuck out like a sore paw.

"Harcos!" Ducis finally found his unusually colored son feasting on his breakfast.

Harcos swallowed a piece of meat before speaking. "Hey Dad. Want some?"

"Actually, Harcos, I... need your help."

"What's up?"

"Well... it's Jua..." Ducis was having some trouble with confession.

When Harcos heard his sister's name, he sprang up on all fours. "What's wrong Dad?"

"Well... last night... I lost my temper..."

"Ah, I know what that's like. Don't worry-"

"You don't understand Harcos," Ducis cut him off. "I... struck her."

Harcos' eyes widened and his ears lowered. "Oh. I... I don't know what to say."

"But I really need to apologize, and I've been up searching all night. I searched everywhere; our lands, the forest, Mt. Everdawn even! Do you have any idea where she could've gone?"

"Sorry, but I don't really know. But I'll help you search. Also, Dad, how much sleep have you gotten?"

"Thank you son." Then he narrowed his eyes jokingly. "And none." After that being said, the two began their search for Jua.

* * *

The bright morning sun caked the Umbreon lands in light. All of the pack members remained in their cave, where it was dark and cool. 

At the very top of the ledge, where the alphas' cave stood, a discussion was being held inside.

"Causeur, I have a bad feeling that we didn't handle what we did to Lunato very well."

"Stop worrying, Senhora. He'll come around." Causeur's bright golden rings were glowing so the two could see themselves during their conversation.

"But, it came kind of fast to him. He's young, and I think we put too much pressure on his shoulders," Senhora discussed while she laid on the cave floor.

"Senhora, trust me. Lunato will be fine. He'll find a possible mate within the three days I'm sure. And when he does, he'll feel much better about it."

The female alpha sighed. "Alright Causeur. I just hope you know what you're talking about." She yawned before drifting back into slumber.

Causeur dimmed his rings until no light emitted from them. When he did, only the glow of his dark red eyes showed. He outlined his mate on the cave floor, and he could see her chest slowly moving up and down. He thought of her words and decided to check up on Lunato.

He exited the cave through the small opening and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. He winced and hurried toward his son's cave. When he reached it, he quickly squeezed through the entrance and illuminated his rings again. His eyes scanned the cave. No Lunato. Causeur didn't think much of it and departed the cave after deciding that he was merely out for a morning snack or searching for a mate like the alpha male told him to.

* * *

It was nearly dusk now, and Ducis was frantic and Harcos was worried. 

"We've searched everywhere!" Ducis paced around his son nervously, unable to keep still. "There's no sign of her anywhere!"

"D-Dad, calm down." Harcos was trying to keep the alpha from dying of a heart attack, though he wasn't feeling so cool himself. "Let's just send out a search party..."

"Brilliant!" Ducis suddenly jumped at the idea. "Let's go alert the pack and your mother."

Ducis sprinted toward his cave, Harcos following close behind. When the alpha reached the top of the ledge, he summoned all of the Espeon members to assemble.

"Attention everyone!" he began with Harcos at his side. "My daughter, the future alpha female, Jua, is..." He struggled to find the last word. "... missing."

The whole crowd gasped and everyone started to murmur to each other. Era had just stepped out of the cave and tears were already finding their way out of her eyes. Atama gasped and buried her face into Kangen's shoulder. Kangen simply looked fearful. Avi even had a look of sorrow as tears began to flow from her violet eyes. Ovän had a very angry and disappointed expression.

Soon, Ducis silenced the crowd so he could continue. "I will be sending Espeon out to look for her. If you are interested, meet me at the bottom of the cliff."

A handful of Espeon did what they were told and Ducis assigned them all places to look and times to check back, including Ovän.

Ovän angrily trudged through the forest, the place where he was to look. "I wonder what that female's up to. Well, I will find her, no matter what it takes." Just then, his eyes landed on a lone Pidgey pecking at the ground, minding its own business. Ovän suddenly jumped on the small pokemon and it shrieked in surprise. The Espeon had it pinned to the ground with his front legs.

"I know you saw an Espeon go by! I want you to tell me where it went!" he spat loudly at the defenseless Pidgey.

"I never saw one! Please let me go!" it cried in response.

Ovän wasn't satisfied. He dug his claws into the Pidgey's chest and it winced as blood started to trickle out of the tiny wounds.

"Tell me now!"

"I swear, I don't know!"

Ovän had had enough. He slashed the Pidgey with his claws, leaving four cuts across one of its wings. "Worthless creature," he muttered before mercilessly shoving it out of his path. Without looking at it again, he ran off.

* * *

It was late at night, and Jua and Lunato were about halfway to being far away from their old grounds. They had been running for a while now; they hadn't stopped for a break in ages. 

They finally came to a stop and heavily began to pant. Lunato looked over at Jua and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Any ideas on where we're going to stay?" she managed through her breaths.

"Some kind of cave, one that'll shelter us and is large enough and-"

Just then, Lunato was interrupted by a raspy, high-pitched screech that made them wince. They looked for the source of the sound; it was behind them. The two turned and squinted against the darkness to see a figure flapping its wings furiously, trying to stay airborne. Every once in a while it would screech again, and it swerved from side to side. Jua noticed something flying out of his right wing. Some of it landed on her paw. She examined the red substance carefully by sniffing it.

"Blood," she said to herself. By the time she looked up to see the figure, it was coming right at her.

* * *

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your ride! Yet another nameless chappie, but next chappie will have new meanings and characters and pokemon fer sure :) I guess you could call this a cliffie... I love cliffies :) Especially ones in stories I read. Oh the suspense! THE AGONY!!... Not really, but still.**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	7. Komori's Rescue

**Hey awesome reviewin' peoples! I hope you all had the greatest 4th of July of your life (wow this is a late announcement)! Mine of course was filled with stuff blowing up. And lots of fire. I also found out that dry ice burns you when you handle it for too long. There were people probably thinking, 'Who's that dork whose carrying the dry ice around without gloves?' (And I was one of them after my skin began to burn) But it was worth it to watch them explode as dry ice bombs :D**

**Okay I know you're bored with my ranting, so I'm gonna shut up after I say that I am totally proud of my burnt and singed hands :) Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Komori's Rescue**

Jua didn't have time to think, nor did Lunato. The figure crash landed against the dead leaves and grass at Jua's paws. She yelped in surprised and backed up a ways toward Lunato.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes glued on the creature, which was now gasping for breath.

"This doesn't look good..." Jua slowly walked toward the fallen pokemon. It was a Zubat, and by the looks of it, it was in bad shape. She took a look at its wing, and gasped when she found it torn open, blood oozing out at a rapid speed.

"It's in trouble!" she shouted at Lunato, who came to her side. He grimaced at the scene before him; he didn't like the sight of fresh blood.

"Uhh... there must be someone who could help," Lunato pondered out loud. "Maybe its colony? It was flying in this direction, so maybe it was heading this way." He looked beyond the trees in the direction they were going in. They also noticed that the Zubat wasn't gasping for air anymore. It was now unconscious.

"We must hurry then!" Jua exclaimed. She gently lifted the Zubat by the back of its neck with her mouth and the two headed further into the forest.

* * *

Senhora was rather worried. She hadn't seen her son in a while. While walking amongst her fellow Umbreon, she didn't see head or tail of him. Usually he would be out there with Amicus or someone else. Whenever she would ask Causeur what he thought of the matter, he just told her that he was stuck in his cave. 

"He's just stuck in his cave," Causeur answered his mate dryly for the thousandth time it seemed like to the alpha male.

"But he hasn't come out since last night! I'm worried about him."

"Trust me, Senhora. He's fine." Without letting her say another word, he left their cave hurriedly.

Senhora decided to see if her mate was certain. She exited the cave and strolled over to her Lunato's cave. She slipped her body into his cavern and lit up her rings. Her eyes scanned the cave. No Lunato. _I knew it_, she thought worriedly and she dashed out of the cave. Her mate was lingering outside of their own cave, looking over his lands contentedly.

"Causeur! Lunato's not 'stuck in his cave' like you said!" she said, panicking a bit. "What if we were too hard on him?"

"Settle down Senhora," he reassured, no concern in his face at all. "He's probably just looking for a mate like he's supposed to."

Senhora wasn't convinced. She sighed and bolted off the ledge. She decided that she was going to look for him, with or without her mate's help.

* * *

It was very dark in the forest, but with the help of Lunato's shining rings, the two had enough light to keep going forward to search for help for the injured pokemon. 

Soon, they came across a huge cliff that was so high they couldn't even see the top of it. Lunato scanned the cliff wall and spotted something.

"Look Jua, there's a cave right there."

Indeed, about thirty feet above them, was a medium sized opening that may lead into a cave or something.

"It's our best chance," Lunato said to Jua. Before letting her say something against it, Lunato started to scale the ledge. Jua muttered something that was muffled by the limp Zubat in her mouth but climbed along after him nonetheless.

Lunato reached the opening first and waited for Jua. She eventually came up looking exhausted, heavily breaths escaping her mouth and rushing past the fainted Zubat.

"This had better be good," she said, but it was muffled again.

Lunato looked around. He was right; the opening led into a cavern. It had a musty smell lingering and the sound of water droplets dropping from spires hanging from the ceiling and falling into small puddles filled the uneven silence of the cave. Lunato illuminated his rings brightly so they could see, but was interrupted by a thundering yell.

"AAARGH! What is that damned light!?"

Lunato immediately dimmed his rings a bit when he was surprised by this voice. He and Jua looked around for the source with the little light Lunato produced and saw something flying towards them. It was a fairly large and very enraged Crobat.

"Who are you two!?" he boomed angrily. His eyes widened when he saw the injured Zubat hanging limp from Jua's gentle jaws.

"Wait-" Lunato started to say, but was interrupted once again.

"What the hell have you done to my son!?" he shouted very loudly. "You'll pay, you filthy creatures!" He lifted his wings to strike the terrified pair with an attack.

"Daddy..."

The Crobat immediately stopped when he heard the feeble, quiet voice. He hurriedly approached the Zubat despite Jua's frightened effort to back away as he did. She ended up with her back against the rocky cave wall.

"Komori? Speak to me, son! What happened to your wing!?" he half shouted at the Zubat worriedly.

"Don't... hurt... them... They... helped me..." Komori weakly managed.

"Quiet son save your strength," the Crobat hurriedly shushed him.

"Need... Mom..."

"Yes, yes, I'll take you to her." Jua placed Komori on the ground gently and the Crobat swiftly picked him up and flew towards the back of the cave, disappearing quickly. Jua and Lunato heard some hushed talking before the Crobat came back in view, looking a bit ashamed of himself as he flew before them.

"I apologize for my past behavior. I thought you hurt my son, not helped him," he said quietly, swallowing his pride as he did so.

"It's fine," Jua replied, smiling gently. "Is he going to be alright?"

His ashamed frown turned into a small smile. "He'll be okay. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Flädermus. I'm the leader of this colony."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jua," she said. She gently nudged Lunato to get him to respond. He shook his head foolishly before replying. "I'm Lunato," he responded in a quiet voice.

Flädermus showed a toothy grin. "I must also thank you for rescuing my son. If you hadn't been there to save him, he probably would've lost too much blood to survive before we would've found him."

Jua smile grew wider. "Hell, we wouldn't have found him if he wasn't making this terrible screeching noise."

Flädermus nodded understandingly before closing his eyes in thought. "He tried to do the squeal," he muttered, but it was more to himself than to Jua and Lunato.

"Pardon? The squeal?" Jua asked curiously.

"Never mind that. Komori mentioned that he wanted to speak with you two. If you keep going towards the back of the cave you'll find a glowing cave. That's where he is. Excuse me, but I'm hungry; I'm leaving to get something to eat." Without another word being said, Flädermus flew at an incredible speed out of the cave, leaving Jua and Lunato alone.

The two did as they were informed and strolled down the cave and, sure enough, they saw a path that lead into another cave. A faint blue glow was emitting from the cavern. The pair went inside to see Komori whimpering in pain and a Golbat standing over him. The cave was lit with glowing crystals emerging from several places on the wall.

"OW! Are you done yet Mom!?" he complained through clenched fangs.

"Calm down Komori! I'm almost through, just stop squirming!" she said. Jua got a closer look and saw that the Golbat was stitching up his torn wing with some kind of string. If Komori had eyes, tears would be rushing out of them like little raging saltwater waterfalls.

"One more stitch... done!" With her enormous jaw, she chomped off the remaining string and threw it in a corner of the cave. She turned to see Jua and Lunato, and smiled widely. "Good evening you two. I'm Enfermeira, Komori's mother and the colony nurse. I must thank you for saving my son's life." She looked over at Komori, who was breathing heavily, seat beads pouring down his face. "He told me that he wanted to speak with you, but I wish to first." Enfermeira lead them out of the shining cave, away from Komori.

"I wish to speak with you about what Komori was doing when you found him," she started to ask as they were in the main cave. "Was he making a strange sound?"

"Yes he was," Jua spoke up, "Flädermus mentioned something about a 'squeal'?"

"Yes. We all have it. Zubats develop it when they are of a certain age. It can be heard by all the members of its colony. It's a shrill screech that lets all of its colony members know that it's in trouble and it needs help. We all call it the squeal." She paused to sigh sadly. "Komori's actually a bit passed the age. He should have it by now. I'm worried." She smiled softly. "He'll get it eventually. Thank you for your time. I'll let you speak with him now." With that said, she spread her wings and flew out the entrance.

The pair went back inside and saw Komori sitting against the cave wall trying to shield himself with his good wing.

"Stupid glowy thingies! Why do they gotta be so damn bright!?" he cursed. When he spotted Jua and Lunato, he smiled against the weak light.

"Hi!" he greeted excitedly. "I'm Komori! You're the guys who saved me right?" Jua and Lunato nodded simultaneously. "Cool!"

"Yes, it is cool," Jua agreed pleasantly. "I'm Jua and this is my good friend Lunato." Komori nodded and his grin grew.

"Komori," Lunato started to ask, "I'm just curious, but do you know who attacked you and tore your wing?"

Komori's smile faded and he looked at his bad wing, which was now stitched up and healing, before looking back at them. "I was just exploring somewhere that's kinda far away and a pokemon jumped on me and started telling me to tell him where someone was." He sniffled. "When I said I didn't know, he just... slashed my wing open and threw me against a tree." He was on the verge of sobbing. Jua sat next to him and curled her tail around him to comfort him.

"What kind of pokemon?" asked Lunato quietly, although it was more of a demand.

"It was..." He turned and lifted his good wing and pointed it at Jua. "An Espeon."

* * *

**New names! You know what that means... NEW MEANINGS! YAY!**

**Komori: Japanese for Bat**  
**Flädermus: Swedish for Bat**  
**Enfermeira: Portugese for Nurse**

**Again, leave reviews people! Don't just favorite my story! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Yes, I'm talking to YOU! (If you're the person reading this chappie that favorited it and didn't review) You know who you are (at least I hope you do) and so do I. Leave a review, pretty please :) I'll give you a hug. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST MY VIRTUAL HUG!**

**Also before I leave, I would like to say once again, I HOPE YOUR 4TH OF JULY WAS TRIPPY!!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	8. Spreading Pain

**Hey my awesome reviewin' homies! I just want you all to know that I don't have much spare time on my hands (but I'll write just for all of you!) so I can't reply very often. DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY! I either really can't because I'm too busy or just out of plain laziness (half of the time it's the latter... shut up). But remember, DON'T EVER FEEL UNLOVED! I love you all and appreciate all your good reviews :) They fuel this story! Like a big greedy car! Yeah! Without you guys you wouldn't be reading this! You would all be doing something else at this very moment! (le gasp) I bet your all wondering what it is aren't you? ADMIT IT!**

**Also, if you guys ask questions, I WILL answer them in a reply. I'm not THAT lazy ;)**

**(ahem) ANYWAY, I don't wish to bore you any further, so I'm going to shut up.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Spreading Pain**

"Worthless filth!"

Ovän slammed a Rattata that didn't give him the answer he wanted against a tree and trudged off to continue his search. The Espeon was getting more impatient and violent with each given hour he was searching. Countless innocent pokemon were now going to be scarred for life just because of his great undying greed and lust.

"Blast it! I shall never find the princess! My plan will probably be ruined! I must concoct a backup plan if need be..." Just then, his ears perked up to a sound. He turned his head and noticed something. From behind a bush, he peered to see what was making the noise. He saw an Umbreon searching for something, or someone, apparently. He looked puzzled or worried about something as he poked through a nearby bush with his back turned to Ovän.

"Damned Umbreon," he cursed quietly as he spied the pokemon. "I shall reign their lands soon. Even if it means war." Just as he said that, his lips began to curl in dark smile as he thought up of a very sinister and risky idea.

"Brilliant," he quietly hissed with a cackle in his voice. "With this genius scheme, I shall have no need for that damned princess, or my past plan. Those Umbreons will never know what hit them."

* * *

Senhora was sitting on the side of her ledge, fuming angrily under the moonlight. She knew her son was missing, her ONLY child, and Causeur was STILL in denial, even though neither had seen him in a long while. A few hours ago she sent out a few Umbreons to go and look for him.

Suddenly Causeur casually sat next to his mate and sighed. Senhora quickly glared at him and started to get up without sparing him a single word.

"Wait, Senhora." The female alpha stopped and sighed impatiently.

"I know Causeur, but unlike someone, I actually CARE if our son is gone or not-"

"That's just it," he cut her off. "I've decided to look for him as well- I mean, since you're so worried."

A smile creased Senhora's dark colored face despite current events. Causeur smiled back and ran down the cliff to do exactly what he said he would do. Just then an Umbreon came running towards Senhora.

"Hello, Lelki," Senhora greeted pleasantly. "Any updates?"

"I'm sorry," the Umbreon called Lelki bowed his head as he said his words, "but I have found no trace of him yet. I heard a cry of a pokemon and sounded like it was being tortured or something, so I checked it out. It wasn't an Umbreon's voice though, and I didn't find a trace. Should we put this in our concern?"

"I don't think that that's really any of our business, but keep lookout if something like that happens again. Thank you Lelki." Lelki bowed again and then ran back to do more searching. Senhora smiled dimly as he left, knowing she could count on Lelki. He was very wise and was known in the pack as being a 'psychic,' for he could sense things to come. She sighed sadly once he was out of sight.

_Oh, Lunato. I'm so sorry. Where are you? _she thought desperately.

* * *

Ducis and Harcos entered the alphas' cave, no luck finding Jua. Era lifted her head to see the two entering, her face looking slightly hopeful. However, when she saw the looks on their faces, it immediately turned to sorrow again.

"No sign of her?" she asked sadly.

"Not even a scent," Harcos answered shakily. "I'm not going back on my journey until we find her."

"Thank you Harcos," said Era quietly. "Will you let me speak with your father alone for a minute?" Harcos nodded and left the cave sadly.

Ducis was in horrible condition. His eyes were red, his eyelids were drooping heavily, his velvety purple fur was matted with dirt and filth, and his claws were dull and uneven. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

"Ducis," she started softly, "we have a disturbing matter to discuss. We need to find someone to rule over our lands if..."- Tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke, some already sliding down her cheeks -"... we are never to find her. We both know well that this land is no place for Harcos. He never understood his lessons about ruling. And he belongs out there, completing his training. What are we to do?"

Ducis was in silence as tears sunk into his fur as they quietly poured out of his bloodshot eyes. "... I know Jua never liked him, but I want Ovän to take over if we pass and... never find Jua. I trust him with my life."

* * *

Ovän had just walked out of the alphas' cave, a content, smug smile plastered all over his face. He had just received news about what were to happen if Jua weren't to return. "This is perfect! My scheme goes well, and now it's a masterpiece! Only one more precious detail to perfect..." he hissed to himself sinisterly as a dark grin creased his features and a devious chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

It was late at night; a little over midnight. Era had finally persuaded her mate to take at least one night's rest, and the two were lying in a troubled slumber. Suddenly, Era's ears pricked up to a faint noise she heard during sleep and she groggily opened her tired eyes.

"Ducis," she whispered. "Did you hear that?" She looked around worriedly. Ducis still remained in heavy slumber. Era urged herself on all fours and tried to look around, but the pitch black darkness blinded her.

Suddenly, she heard a sinister and familiar cackle coming from behind her. Before she could figure out what was going on, she let out a shrill scream of pain and she fell to the ground in a split second, only for the same fate to occur to her mate.

* * *

Jua left the cave Komori was in after listening to his tale. She was on the verge of tears as she trembled slightly. Lunato followed her.

"I can't believe it..." she choked out. "It was Ovän. They're looking for me... and now innocent pokemon are paying for it!"

"You're not even sure that it was him," Lunato tried to reassure.

"No. Komori told me that he talked weird and that his voice was cold and yet sort of polite. That matches him perfectly. He'd been using that fake polite tone for so long that it's a permanent part of his voice now I guess." She scowled sourly as she remembered him.

Lunato sat next to her and she absentmindedly leaned onto his black pelt. He then rested his head on hers hesitantly. Just then, they heard the rapid sound of countless wings beating, and soon, the cave was filled with bustling Zubats and Golbats, but not for long. Without even noticing the pair, the flying pokemon disappeared into the numerous caverns that were within the cave. Flädermus and Enfermeira landed in front of the two.

"You are welcome to stay here if you wish," said Enfermeira kindly. "A lot of these caverns are unoccupied. You can have your pick." She waved her wing as her goodbye and flew into her own cave that continued to glow faintly.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something," Flädermus said. "We should discuss it in-"

"Hey!" The Crobat leader was interrupted by a voice that sounded cold and arrogant. In a few minutes, a Zubat fairly larger than Komori but still much smaller than Flädermus was flapping beside him. "Word is that Komori was found. It is true that they found that idiot?" he questioned demandingly without even noticing Jua and Lunato.

"Don't call him that Atrox," Flädermus scolded sourly. "And yes, he's in the healing cave."

"It's about time! Hmph!" Atrox pushed aside Lunato, who growled at him as he did, but it went unnoticed, and flew towards his own cave. "Who was that?" Lunato bitterly asked.

"That's just Atrox. He's very bad tempered. We found him alone and starving a while back and took him in, and he's been a troublemaker ever since," explained Flädermus with a sigh. "Enough about him, let's go find you two some caves to sleep in. I'll tell you what I was going to tell you after a good night's rest."

* * *

It was late morning, and the sun was shining brightly on the Espeon grounds. Avi entered Jua's cave, even though she wasn't in there. It had turned into a habit for the advisor. She sighed sadly as no trace of Jua traced the cave except for her now faint scent. She then decided to find out why the alphas had slept in so late.

She was approaching their cave. As a sign of respect, she stopped at the mouth. "King? Queen? Are you up?" She received no answer. "Hello?" she asked a bit more loudly. Nothing. Her curiosity took over her manners, and she went inside. Soon, when she was in there, she let out a bloodcurdling scream was heard by all of the Espeon.

As soon as the panicked shriek had been heard, Espeon flooded up the cliff and near the alpha cave, including Ovän, whose ears pricked up in fake curiosity. Avi clumsily and hurridely ran out of the cave sobbing her fragile heart out.

"Avi!" Kangen and Atama approached her. "What's the matter?"

The young advisor shook her head. "It's not true! It's not true!! Please!"

"Don't lose it Avi!" Kangen half shouted. After her rabid breathing slowed down a touch, Kangen continued calmly. "What's not true?" he asked quietly.

Avi's shining tears still rolled down her broken expression as she tried to maintain herself, but failed miserably doing so. She was finally able to choke out, "The alphas! They're... dead!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!... Well... one good thing came out of this story! A new name! YAY!!... (crickets chirping) Hey, it's exciting for me.**

**Atrox: Swedish for Cruel**

**Well... I have not much to say except leave a review! With each review receives a well-earned huggle! (huggles reviewers)**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	9. Past, Present, and Future

**Hi awesome reviewin' HOMIES! In the last chappie I totally forgot to tell you all the meaning of Lelki's name. Poor Lelki.**

**Lelki: Hungarian for Psychic**

**Remember him? The 'psychic' Umbreon? He's cool. Yes. On with the chappie! **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Past, Present, and Future**

The entire Espeon pack gasped greatly in unison. Avi continued to shake her head in disbelief. Kangen and Atama looked extremely distressed and surprised by this sudden and terrible piece of information. Harcos, who was in the front row of the crowd, lowered his head, clenched his teeth and began to uncontrollably shake.

Then, all of the Espeon started shouting random questions.

"How did it happen!?"

"Who will take over!?"

"What will happen to the pack!?"

"What happened to the alphas!?"

"SILENCE!"

The Espeons quickly quieted. They had been silenced by the Espeon standing before the crowd, Raad, Ducis' advisor and Avi's father. Before saying anything thing else he walked up to Avi and tried to comfort her while he continued to speak.

"Being Ducis' advisor and his good friend, he told me everything." His eyes started to water as he spoke. "He also told me that if Jua hadn't returned by the time he passed that Ovän would be his successor."

Ovän emerged from the crowd with an expression of sorrow. "I mourn the king's fate greatly. I will do my best and follow his wish." He bowed after finishing his sentence. "Well, shall the bodies be moved? Any... volunteers?"

Two Espeon started to go into the cave, but they were stopped by Harcos, who knocked them over before they got in their.

"I will do it!" he hissed through his tears. The two Espeon didn't argue; they simply backed off. He went inside alone and saw his parents with their throats torn open, dried blood stained the fur on their necks and the dirt around them. Harcos broke into tears and hoisted both of his parents on his back, ignoring the large amount of weight and gasps as he went outside. Some Espeon mothers hid their Eevee children's faces from the brutal sight. The sight of the two bloodied bodies however, sent the Espeon into another fit of questions.

"They were _murdered_!?"

More questions like this flooded the air once more. Ovän didn't twitch a ear. "I think I have an idea about their killers," he announced standing before the crowd, who silenced as he spoke. "But I'll announce it when everyone isn't so... _gloomy_." He then stepped in front of the mouth of the cave. "I will take over this cave now, since I'm the... alpha." He held back the urge to smirk and went inside. Harcos wanted to protest, but with his two dead parents on his back, wasn't in the mood.

Raad didn't flinch either, however the tears he'd been holding in started to escape. After a minute's silence, he spoke up, "When will we have the funeral?" he inquired quietly to Harcos.

Harcos looked at him crossly. "For now, _I'll_ just bury them. We won't have the funeral until _I _find my little sister."

* * *

Jua twitched her ears in slumber before slowly stirring. When she did, she was surprised to find darkness, but then she remembered that she was in the depths of a cave. She was so used to the beautiful morning sun rays hitting her face when she awakens. 

She stretched her limbs before departing her small cavern. She saw the morning light reaching into the cave from the entrance, but not all the way where she was. Across from her was Lunato's cave. She entered to see him still sleeping, unsurprisingly. It was too early for Umbreons. And by the looks of the empty cave's hallway, it was too early for the bat pokemon as well.

She decided to go hunting for breakfast when she heard a voice.

"Up so soon?"

She turned and, looking up, smiled lightly. "Hey Flädermus," she greeted the colony leader. "My kind always get up this early. You?"

Flädermus smiled back. "Only some of us do. Why don't we wake up your friend and I can tell you what I was going to tell you."

Jua nodded her head in agreement and the two made their way to Lunato's cave. It took them a minute or so to get him to stir, but he eventually got up unwillingly.

Lunato shook his head tiredly before yawning. "Well?" he said groggily. "What is it?" Jua and Lunato were sitting together side-by-side with Flädermus flying before them. "Well, I was just about to ask you two about how you got here, but I decided that it wasn't fair. So, I'm telling you my story of how I got here to make it fair. Will you tell me your story if I share mine with you?" he asked in a serious tone.

Lunato and Jua exchanged glances. They eventually nodded at each other in unison before facing the Crobat leader. "Deal," Lunato answered for the both of them.

Flädermus cleared his throat before speaking. "I am the first leader of this colony; the one who brought it all together. Komori will only be the second leader in the history of this colony. That means I wasn't always apart of this colony.

"In my last colony, faraway from here, the one I was born in, my mother was the sole protector of the colony. She was popular, well-respected, proud, and strong; everyone loved her. Then she got a mate, and he left to become an extremely strong pokemon right after he impregnated her. He said that he'd come back someday, but I don't think he ever did. I wouldn't know.

"Everyone was so excited about my mother being pregnant. But, she died of complications while giving birth to me, so instead of everyone being happy and excited, everyone felt sorrow and anger. They took out their anger on me since I was the reason their proud warrior was dead. Ever since the day I left my mother's womb, they treated me in the most hellish ways possible.

"They never fed me or took care of me or taught me how to hunt, so I was often starved. All of the older Zubats and even the younger Zubat bullied me because of the horrid stories their parents told them about me and the Golbats and Crobats abused me to no end. Only one Zubat cared about me. She was my age, and she taught me how to hunt secretly and she told me about me and my mother's history. She was the only one who didn't listen her parents' intentions of hating me.

"I was still treated the same way until one day certain day. We were both Golbats, and we decided to be mates and elope and start our own colony so I wouldn't be tortured my whole life. We left one night and never looked back. Yep, that was all the way back in Kanto. We flew all the way here to Hoenn to make sure we would never be found. And life is great here." Flädermus ended his story contentedly.

Jua was shocked. "That Zubat was Enfermeira, right?"

Flädermus smiled. "Yes."

Lunato sighed. "I guess it's our turn now?"

The Crobat gave them a small nod. "It's only fair."

Jua and Lunato then launched into their story. The twosome told him everything from their very first meeting to stumbling into the colony cave. Jua told it more excitedly than Lunato. She had been waiting to tell someone for what seemed like ages about her story which she thought was absolutely the biggest thrill in the world. Lunato, on the other hand, was content the way it was, lingering in their minds and only their minds. He told his half of the story emotionlessly.

Flädermus was intrigued with their story. "You two have really been through a lot. Do you think running away was really the best choice though?"

"Yes," answered Jua immediately. "If we go back, we will never be able to see each other and we'll be forced to be mates with pokemon we hate! That's no life!"

The large Crobat nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. You two can stay here as long as you like in repayment for saving my son. Excuse me while I get my breakfast." With that, he spread his four wings and flew out of the cave in a flash.

* * *

Harcos buried his parents refusing the help of any other Espeons. He placed them in the earth along side of his grandparents; their parents, just liked they had wished. His paws were aching from all of the digging, his claws had been shattered in the process and his toe pads were torn and bleeding. His beautiful, velvety, shining green fur was now covered in dirt and dust, matting in heavily some areas. Sweat dampened his forehead, blood stained his paws, and tears wetted his cheeks. By the time he covered his mother with fresh soil, his throat was sore and dry, pleading for cold water. But he ignored it and thought of something that Jua and his parents wanted. 

As soon as he thought of the wish, a memory flooded his mind instantly.

---

"_Are we there yet?" a young, female Eevee squealed impatiently. "I'm super tired of walking!"_

"_Yeah!" agreed another, slightly older Eevee. His coloring wasn't like his sister's. His furry little mane and the tip of his tail were the color of snow, tinted with a faint purple. The rest of his pelt was the color of desert sand in the time of dusk._

"_Patience, Harcos and Jua," a male Espeon said, walking behind them. "We'll be there in time."_

"_Your father's right," a female Espeon agreed, alongside the male. _

_The Eevees children were fed up with their slow parents, so they challenged each other in a race. They dashed away from their parents, who laughed, amused by their children's actions. _

_The male Eevee made it their first. "Where are we?"_

_They were on looking a place that was full of... dirt. Nothing else, not even the slightest weed. A single flower was in front of each square of dirt that covered the area in large numbers. Some Espeons could be seen in front of these fresh soil patches, bowing their heads in respect. The young Eevee siblings were confused._

"_This place is kinda... gloomy," said Jua._

"_Well, this is the final resting place of all Espeon," explained their mother. "This is where our parents were buried, and their parents."_

"_And we shall be buried here too. And so shall you two someday in the very, very distant future," finished their father._

_Jua approached one of the graves. "One flower? Just one?"_

"_One's been a custom for years."_

"_Well one flower's kinda... dumb." An excited smile appeared on the young female's face. "They should cover the whole grave with flowers! That would look so pretty!"_

_The parents laughed simultaneously. "Ha! Indeed!" said their father heartily. "Why don't you two cover our graves with flowers when we pass, hmm? Promise?"_

"_Uh huh! Promise, Harcos?" asked the younger Eevee sibling to her brother._

"_Yeah," agreed the older Eevee sibling to his sister. "Promise."_

_---_

The memory brought more tears to Harcos' eyes. It seemed like if eyes had an infinite number of the salty droplets. Even though it was just a silly childhood promise, he wanted to keep it. He was tired, he needed water, but to him, there was no time for breaks.

"I'll make you all proud," he rasped out in his new sobs.

* * *

It was now early afternoon. Lunato woke up freely now, not groggy or sleepy. He stretched his four legs and went into the main cave. The light from the sun dimly lit the section of the cave he was in. It wasn't much, but he could see. 

"Hey, you're finally awake." Lunato turned and saw Jua sitting in front of her cave smiling at him. "It's about time. I never knew you Umbreons slept in so late."

Lunato smirked. "And good morning to you too."

She chuckled and got up to sit next to him. "You know, we haven't really been able to talk lately. With all of these crazy events happening."

"Well, I'm kind of hungry right now, so how about after I get back?" he offered.

"How about I come with you? I'm kinda hungry for some lunch."

"Alright."

"I'll race you!" she exclaimed suddeny. Without letting Lunato say another word, Jua bolted toward the entrance of the cave, the Umbreon soon following at a fast pace.

* * *

Ovän sat in the alphas' cave. Actually, it was now _his _cave. His tail swung from side to side contentedly with a smug grin on his face. 

"Well," he thought out loud, "I guess I should advance to the next part of my plan into action. Those fools have had plenty of time for mourning." He stood up and exited the cave.

He stood at the ledge of the cliff and saw all of the Espeon spread out along the grassy lands. _All mine,_ he thought smugly as he eyed the spacious grounds. He soon grasped the attention of all of the sorrowful Espeon.

"Attention minors!" he called out to all of them in a businesslike tone. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news to add to this miserable day. But I know of the... murderers."

All of the Espeons gasped simultaneously. Chattering spread out through all of them, their new alpha watching them with a smirk unbeknownst to everyone below him. Harcos just arrived from the burial grounds as the murmurs got to their loudest.

"What the hell's going on?" Harcos asked a nearby Espeon angrily, tears staining the fur around his face, his eyes glistening against the salty wetness.

"Well, Ovän just announced that he knows of your parents' killers," he answered rather sadly.

Harcos' eyes widened in fury. "Hey! Everyone! SHUT UP!" he shouted harshly at the loud crowd. They all knew Harcos' voice, and they silenced immediately. They all felt sorry for him, for he had just lost the three pokemon that he cared about most in such a short time period.

Ovän slightly frowned. He was enjoying all of the tension he was bringing up. "Well, last night, I saw an Umbreon sneaking around near our territory earlier. Then, later that night, I saw it again. And it seemed to leave in a rush later. I think it was the Umbreon."

Harcos lowered his ears and gritted his teeth dangerously and the crowd once again let out a gasp of shock. The murmuring started again, but this time Ovän who ceased the Espeon.

"I have plotted a tactic to prevent future murders and to teach those filthy pokemon some decent manners!"

"What would that be?" a random Espeon asked.

Ovän twitched his ears in delight and smirked almost cruelly. "War."

* * *

**(le gasp) Guess what people? I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY.**

**Okay, here we go. I noticed, once again, that SOME peoples (not mentioning any names :) ) are favoriting this story and not reviewing. I REALLY want to hear the thoughts of my readers. I would highly appreciate if you would review. I know who you are, and so do you. At least... I hope you do. Reviews make K-San happy. A happy K-San gets more inspired to write. More writing, means FASTER UPDATING. Get it? I suck at math, but that's the best I can do.**

**I'm not forgetting names this time!**

**Raad: Danish for Advice**

**Until next time! I won't be able to check out reviews until Saturday because of camp, so you know what would make me happy? Coming back home to lots of reviews :) I try to find time to reply, I really do, but I don't a lot, but know that I LOVE YOU ALL. You _rock my socks._**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	10. Emotion

**Rain. Oh my GOSH there was so much friggin' rain up at camp. It was so cold and uncomfortable that I was surprised it was still summer. Still enjoyable, mainly the last two days when there was hardly any rain. The rain and latrines were the worst part. I was so thankful to get back to my big city heat (it's gets up to around 110 degrees where I am! 98 degrees in the EVENING WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN) and indoor plumbing. I must say, I much prefer the heat then the cold. Huzzah!**

**Anyway, WOO HOO! We made it to the tenth chappie! Hallelujah! Double digits! The big 1-0! LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Emotion**

Jua peered through a thick, green bush, eyeing a Pidgey. She crouched down low, getting ready to pounce on her lunch, unaware of the sneaky Umbreon getting ready to surprise her from behind. Just as she twitched in anticipation, ready to jump, Lunato pounced on his unsuspecting victim.

"Ahh!" Jua cried in surprise. The Pidgey turned towards the two and was now aware of the impending danger as it flew off hurriedly. Lunato soon had her pinned down, laughing heartily.

"Lunato!" she shouted from beneath him. "You just made me lose my lunch!"

He immediately jumped off of her and put on a wary look. "Eww! That's nasty."

Jua chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Cath me breakfast; I'm starved."

"I tried, but _someone_ made it fly away!"

He merely grinned playfully at her and she couldn't help but return it wryly. A silence followed, and Jua felt her cheeks reddening. She scolded herself mentally turned away to hide her colored face.

"Well, I'd better go find another pokemon to catch." She went into the other direction with Lunato following her. "And I need to get my breakfast!"

She heard faint rustling and peeked over a fern to see a very plump Raticate facing in the opposite direction, eating a berry. "Hello, double serving!" she whispered to herself. She turned to Lunato. "Hey! Don't try anything this time! I can get us breakfast AND lunch with this fatso I see!"

Lunato stood beside her and looked in the direction of the Raticate. "Holy Mew, he's _huge_! Let's both get him!" Jua nodded in agreement. "On the count of three. One... two..." They both crouched in unison. "... THREE!"

The pair leapt out of bushes and sprang towards their next catch. The Raticate turned and squeaked in surprised. Despite its large size, it was pretty fast. It moved just in time of the duo's attempted pounce. The Raticate turned and squealed something angrily at them, but the two ignored it and charged at it again. Their prey reacted to this quickly and bolted between the pair again. The hunters skidded to a stop and Jua released a psybeam while Lunato sent out a confuse ray. Both attacks were accurate, and the Raticate was simultaneously weakened and confused. With the advantage, Jua jumped over it and prepared to end the pokemon's life when it randomly snapped its jaws right on Jua's paw. She yelped in pain and tumbled to the ground. Lunato noticed this but he wanted to get the Raticate first. As it clumsily staggered around, he pounced on it, pinning it down, and with his own sharp teeth he went for the throat and ended its life quickly. He proudly dragged the carcass to over to Jua.

"Hey, here's-" He stopped in his words as he saw Jua wincing in pain as she laid on the ground, a large, ragged tear on her paw, bleeding endlessly. When noticing this, he quickened his pace and dragged the Raticate in front of her and laid down next to her to examine her wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry, Lunato," she reassured, although the pain was killing her. "Let's just enjoy our breakfast and lunch."

The Umbreon did what he was told, but between servings, he would pause and lick her cut, hesitantly at first. It delighted her that he cared, but also caused her cheeks to turn scarlet. Silence filled their meal, the occasional sound of a soft zephyr blowing past every now and again.

"So," Jua said, eager to break the silence that set in, "what are we going to do? I mean, we can't live in a bat cave for the rest of our lives."

Lunato ceased licking her wound to respond. "I'm not sure. Maybe in a week or so, we can continue our travels elsewhere and find a nice place to settle down or a pack to join."

"Maybe. Sounds nice." Silence took over again. After most of the Raticate was gone, the two sighed contentedly and got up to leave, Jua limping and Lunato slowing to match her pace. On the way back to the cave, Lunato noticed a ceratin bush. He strolled over to the bush, Jua turning to see where he was heading off to.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously. When he came back, the leaves attached to berries were hanging limply from his mouth.

"I got some Sitrus berries!" he said, his voice muffled by the green leaves. He dropped them in front of her. "My pack nurse used them all the time! They work wonders, believe me."

Jua's eyes beamed. Her pack's nurse used them also. "Thank you!" She smiled at him gratefully. Lunato spread the berry juice over her wound, which relieved a lot of the pain, which made Jua sigh happily. She also ate the remaining berries for more relief. The paw wasn't fully healed, but it didn't hurt as much.

"Thanks Lunato. That really helped." Building up her courage she nuzzled his cheek affectionately with her own, the blood boiling in her cheeks again.

The Umbreon was surprised by this gesture and his face went crimson as well. "Uh... no problem." Once again, silence enveloped them the rest of the way to the cave. The two once again scaled the wall, Lunato helping Jua along the way since her paw was slowly healing and still aching. The berries were taking effect fast. When the two got to the top, they smiled at each other.

"How's your paw?" Lunato asked.

"It's doing better," Jua answered happily. She was touched by his concern. "Just give it some-"

The two were interrupted by a blue blur flying past them, snickering. The blur appeared in front of the duo, which turned out to be the Zubat from the previous night, Atrox.

"Hey! What the hell are two cats doing in our cave!?" he yelled at them.

Lunato glowered at him. "Hey, shut up. Flädermus said we could stay here as long as we want."

The impolite Zubat snorted. "I should've known a pea brain like Flädermus would pull a crack stunt like that! What an idiot!" Without saying another word, he flew out of the cave.

Lunato shook his head. "Why would Flädermus let him even stay?"

Jua cast a suspicious gaze at the bat pokemon before it whizzed out of sight past the foliage. "I don't know, but I don't like him."

* * *

Atrox tore across the skies, which were darkening into twilight. His wings were starting to ache at the rapid pace he was going at. It didn't bother him though. He was used to this kind of pain, so he kept going at full speed, his breaths unsteady and quick. 

He finally reached a massive oak tree. It's thick branches spread out like a giant leafy blanket under the blue sky. Atrox made a swift downward motion and flew to the base of the tree. Waiting for him there was a nest of Arboks, Sevipers, and a few Ekans. Atrox finally reached the front of the nest, panting heavily. An Arbok that was slightly larger and much more menacing looking than the rest slithered forward, his forked tongue flicking in and out impatiently.

"What took you so long, Zubat?" Even his voice was deep and threatening.

Atrox gulped nervously. He had been rescued as a pup by the nest. They had always treated him like dirt- worse than dirt-, which gave him his aggressive and spiteful nature. They always told him that he was worthless, weak, a waste of wings. They always threatened him that if he were to escape, they would find him and kill him. He had tried once, but was found starving by the colony of Flädermus and he allowed him to stay. Then, one day while hunting, a Seviper of the nest found him and captured him. Instead of killing him, the leader decided to have him spy on the colony, for he wanted to take over them and be the leader of them as well.

"I'm sorry Brilslang-" Atrox was interrupted by a swift slam of Brilslang's tail against his body. He fell to the ground, a huge dark purple bruise forming on his back. Atrox gritted his fangs angrily against the pain.

"I will _not _addressed by name by such scum!" the powerhungry Arbok hissed. "You know that, Zubat!" The rest of the nest were snickering darkly in amusement.

Atrox slowly rose back in the air, wings flapping carefully. If he had eyes, they would be narrowed in anger. "I have news, _sir_." He said his last word dangerously. Brilslang cocked his head back, but was unfazed. "An Espeon and Umbreon are staying with them right now."

"Damn," Brilslang cursed. "An Espeon puts us at a slight disadvantage." He chuckled deviously. "Yeah, only _slight_. Not even!" The rest of the nest joined in the dark snickering.

"Can I leave now? Please, _sir_." Atrox still heavily resented using the word 'sir.'

The nest leader flicked his blood red tongue out once more before answering. "Very well. Get out of my sight."

* * *

"War!?" The Espeons started to converse madly amongst themselves as Ovän made his sick announcement. The tyrant merely watched, very amused at the scene he had just cruelly unfolded. He let out a twisted, inaudible chuckle that he couldn't hold in anymore as the questions started pouring in from the surprised pack members. 

Even Raad wasn't sure of the brutal decision. "Ovän, are you sure war is the best decision? Maybe we should negotiate and see if they did really murder the alphas for the safety of the pack..."

"That's just what they want!" Ovän hissed loud enough for everyone to hear. As soon as they heard their new alpha speak again, the crowd silenced and waited for him to tell them of his plan. "This way, we can surprise them! If we go over there and accuse them of what they did, they will know war is coming and they will get ready! This way, we have the advantage!" Malevolent happiness was almost leaking out of his voice. The ruby red jewel that perched in his forehead shimmered in ecstasy.

Raad still wasn't sure. "But, Ovän, think about the Eevees!"

"Silence!" he shouted at the advisor.

"This war is preposterous!" Raad argued back, ignoring his demand. "It's too risky!"

By this time, the Espeons weren't so sure either. They started yelling disagreeing comments at Ovän. His ears began to lower; this wasn't working out as well as he thought it would. How could he force them into war if he was outnumbered, even if he was the alpha?

"Uhh," he stuttered. "We can think about it. I _guess_." Ovän angrily strutted into his new cave. He was outraged.

"They have me outnumbered," he thought aloud to himself. "I need backup. Backup that will do as I say and teach those Espeon who's boss. But who?"

* * *

Atrox flew slowly in the opposite direction of his colony and nest. His back was throbbing with the pain from Brilslang's attack. It caused him to wince every now and again. His wings were taking him in no specific destination. Atrox just needed to get away and blow off his never ending hatred for the nest. 

He soon saw a Rattata, just talking a night stroll, minding its own business. Atrox suddenly bolted towards it and gripped its neck with his fangs and injected toxic into it, the Rattata squeaking in fear and agony during the entire process. He let go and watched the Rattata, full of pain and nausea, from afar. He snickered evilly and continued flying, poisoning random weak and innocent pokemon along the way and leaving them to die slowly.

* * *

**Ooh, how will the snakes twist into this plot? Who will help Ovän get his way? Will Jua and Lunato ever return? Le gasp!**

**Yay Arboks and Sevipers! Even though they're MEAN it appears here, I love those pokemon to death! They're so COOL. And the fact that I just love snakes in general.**

**Originally I was going to have the snakes drawl out words that have s' in them. You know, 'sss' like hissing? But... I decided not to. It would get annoying fast.**

**Naaaaaame meeeaaaanings!**

**Brilslang: Dutch for Cobra**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	11. Dawn of a New Era

**I had something typed up to say to you all, but it got deleted. I'm too lazy to write another so... yeah.**

**(ahem) Anyway, here is thee 11th chappie of my little story... YAY!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dawn of a New Era**

The moonlight cast a brilliant silver shine over the Espeon lands, comforting the sleeping pack members from within their caves. But one pack member was looking over all of them, his mind clouded by frustration and heavy thought.

"How will I get them to do anything I tell them to do?" he wondered out loud. "I will not let my brilliant plan go to waste!" Then, his ears instinctively turned backwards to an approaching sound. It sounded like... the rapid beating of wings. Just as it sounded a few feet away, he suddenly lurched backwards and caught his victim by the throat. He eyed his catch: it was a Zubat.

"What are you doing, Zubat!?" Ovän hissed angrily.

"Poisoning you!" The Zubat suddenly tried to jerk forward toward the Espeon alpha's neck, but Ovän was fast and he quickly pinned down its wings. It didn't stop the bat pokemon from struggling even more though.

"What's the matter with you!?" Ovän shouted at it.

"I'd like to see you act any different if you're constantly beaten by powerhungry jerks, you douche!" the Zubat screeched back hotly, his breathing heavy.

Ovän's ears suddenly shot up and he gasped. "... Powerhungry, you say? Give me more details and I may just spare your life!"

The Zubat clenched his fangs together while scowling sourly. "They want to rule my colony. And probably any other group for that matter. I'm all for it, but they're... jerks! I hate 'em! Hate 'em! HATE 'EM!"

Ovän looked up from the Zubat from a moment as he continued to rant angrily the same sentence over and over again and stared into space as he thought. Maybe he could persuade these pokemon...

"Alright Zubat," he hissed in his ear. "I'm going to release you, but I want you to take me to these 'powerhungry jerks' as you like to call them. Try to flee and I will shoot you down." His jewel glowed momentarily with the aura of a psybeam. He then released the bat pokemon and it remained hovering in front of him, his wings beating unevenly, frowning crudely at the Espeon. "Good. I also wish to get acquainted with you. I'm Ovän, _alpha_ of these Espeon." He put an emphasis on his new title proudly and smugly.

The Zubat was still giving him a look of shrewd annoyance. "Atrox. Follow me, douche." He started flying in the direction of the tree that the snake pokemon dominated, Ovän strolling behind, smirking cruelly.

* * *

Jua sat at the cave's mouth, looking at the pale grey sphere known as the moon. She couldn't sleep, for she had this strange, terrible feeling in her gut. It twisted itself in a tight, uncomfortable knot, yet she didn't know what it was. Lunato exited one of the sub caves after having a friendly talk with one of the Golbat residence. He noticed Jua, walked over to her, and sat next to her. 

"Hey," he greeted casually. "What are you doing up? You're usually asleep at this hour."

Jua looked over at him. Lunato studied her face; to him she looked very worried. "What's up?"

Jua sighed before speaking. "I just have this horrible feeling about my pack. Like... something bad has happened."

Lunato scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "And these feelings are making me think about my parents and Harcos and my friends... and how much I miss them..."

Lunato looked at the moon and sighed. Now that she mentioned it, he started to remember Amicus and all the good times they shared together and all the trouble they got themselves into. And even his parents. He started to miss all of them.

"Yeah. I miss Amicus." Lunato and Jua were familiar with each other's friends, family, and enemies.

Jua's tears flowed freely now, but she didn't sob. She leaned on Lunato's body. He felt her tears dripping down to his stomach. Then, he entwined his tail with hers, which caused her let out a silent gasp of surprise. She then hugged his tail with hers, and they watched the moonlight in silence, tears still streaming down Jua's face, just not as rapidly.

* * *

Atrox flew toward the nest, Ovän following smugly behind. They finally made it under the heavy oak branches. As Atrox flew over to Brilslang to wake him up, Ovän eyed the nest of sleeping snake pokemon. There were many of them, numerous more than there were Espeons. Ovän smirked in smug content. 

"Why did you wake me at this damned hour, Zubat!?" Ovän turned to see a large Arbok towering over Atrox, glaring at him angrily. The Espeon strolled over to him in confidence.

"Good evening." Brilslang turned abruptly and hissed harshly at Ovän as he greeted him. "I bring you no harm, but Atrox informed me that you are... powerhungry and wanting to rule?"

The nest leader glanced over at Atrox, then back at the Espeon. He narrowed his eyes. "So?"

Ovän chuckled malevolently. "Well, I think you and I can get along. I'm the _alpha_ of an Espeon pack that won't obey me. I think I need a little... persuasion. I also think... that we can help each other because of this flaw," he told him carefully, still using his new term proudly.

Brilslang flicked his tongue out curiously yet suspiciously. "What are you saying, Espeon?"

Ovän started to pace around as he continued to speak with Brilslang watching him like a hawk. "You want to dominate. I want a war. They won't listen. I need help. Join me, and you can help me rule over my Espeon. With you on my side, we can outnumber all of them and they'll have no choice but to obey us! I will provide you all with homes, don't worry about that. You can also help us in our upcoming war. There are much more of you than there are of them, so type advantage won't do any good. What do say? Deal?" Ovän stuck out his paw.

Brilslang narrowed his eyes in thought. He didn't think much about trust (the nest could easily thrash the Espeon to a pulp if he betrayed them) as he then turned to Atrox. "Nice job, Zubat." The snake pokemon suddenly wrapped his thick tail around Ovän's small paw and shook it roughly. "Deal," he hissed as a dark smile formed that showed all of his long, faded bloodstained fangs.

* * *

Senhora was inside of her darkened cave, shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to see her son's shining face again. She wanted him home. She regretted the forcing words she had said to him. Another teardrop rushed down the wet, salty trail on her cheek, dripped off her chin and fell in the small, murky puddle of salty water she had been creating. 

She heard the footsteps of someone entering, and turned around to see her mate with a look of defeat in his face. "No luck." His voice had become shaky. He took a seat next to Senhora. "You were right. I was too hard on Lunato. I should've never done that."

Senhora leaned on Causeur. "_We_ were too hard on Lunato. It was both our faults. You can't put all the blame on yourself."

Causeur licked the top of her head comfortingly. "We just have to stay optimistic." He got up on all fours. "Let's search together."

_Optimistic_, Senhora repeated in her head quietly.She sighed longingly. "Very well." The alpha female hadn't left the cave in days. Causeur was happy to see her walk alongside him into the light of night. They ran down the cliff and into the woods.

* * *

The morning sun caressed the fur of the Espeons as they went about, minding their own business and chatting with one another. All of them had just had breakfast. Ovän looked over them all from the cliff side. All of the Arboks and Sevipers were hiding amongst the foliage, waiting for Ovän's signal. He then called all of the Espeon's attention. As soon as they all gathered around the cliff, Ovän began to speak. 

"Alright, I've made my decision," he began to announce smugly. Raad had a bad feeling about this as he sat at his side. "We are going into war with those bloodthirsty Umbreons tomorrow, in the morning, when the sun is strong and on our side and against them!"

Raad rolled his eyes and sighed. All of the Espeon started protesting again.

"We're not going to do it!"

"It's too risky!"

"The Eevees might get hurt!"

"It's a stupid decision!"

"Stop doing this!" Raad shouted over the complaints. "You can't force us!"

Then the strangest thing happened. Ovän started to laugh. Loudly and deviously. The crowd immediately stopped their comments when they heard this cruel cackling and stared at him with confused looks.

Raad gave him a suspicious look. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"

Ovän finally stopped and gave the him and his fellow Espeons a sinister look. "You all will obey me whether you like it or not!" As soon as he finished his sentence, the nest of snake pokemon rapidly surrounded the crowd, hissing rapidly. They all continued to snarl and sneer as they surrounded the now panicking Espeon as they all huddled together.

"You may have the advantage in type, but we have the advantage in numbers! And that kills your advantage by a longshot!" he shouted cruelly, seeing as there were about thirty-five more snakes than there were Espeons alone.

Raad looked at him in disbelief. "You know these snakes!?"

"Why, yes I do. They're going to help me run things around here the way I want them to," Ovän answered darkly, his eyes still on the terrorized Espeons and the threatening Arboks and Sevipers.

"You can't do this!" Raad shouted.

Ovän turned around and slammed his paw against Raad's head, knocking him to the hard, dirty ground. "I can do whatever I want now!" he snarled.

Raad got up and was about to ram into him when two Sevipers joined the alpha's side and snarled at him menacingly.

"Don't touch him, scum!" one hissed. Raad glared at Ovän, who had an extremely smug look on his face.

"You will obey him!" the second one snapped in agreement.

Raad scowled before saying, "And what happens if I don't?"

That was the wrong thing to say. The Seviper that spoke first suddenly coiled around Raad and squeezed him hard enough to feel great pain, but not die. The advisor winced as the scaly skin wrapped around him stung like a thousand Beedrill stings and harshly pushed the wind out of his lungs.

"That happens!" the second Seviper spat with a sinister smile that matched the tyrant's and the strangling Seviper.

Raad gasped for breath as he glared at Ovän. "Y-you're... s-sick..." he choked out.

Ovän only smirked wider as he watched Raad struggle for air. "I'm just doing my job." He then faced the crowd who were panicking even more as they saw what the snake was doing to Raad. Avi was sobbing her tender heart out. Kangen and Atama gasped fearfully and were scared of what was to come as tears poured down the latter's furry cheeks. Harcos simply didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore as he merely casted glares at the surrounding snakes. The rest were either watching the tragic scene unfold or avoiding the snakes circling them.

"This, my minors," announced Ovän, ignoring the fact that Raad was still being strangled, "is the brilliant dawning of a new era! From this day forth, you will address me as King Ovän or Your Highness! Nothing else! Now, prepare for the new rules I am going to set!"

The Espeons were shaking at this moment. Eevees were cuddling into their mother's chests and mates were huddling against each other, shivering fearfully.

"Alright, first, you will do as you're told, or you'll end up like this silly minor." He snapped his forked tail and the Seviper released Raad and slithered over to Ovän's side. Raad laid on his side, coughing up a storm and wheezing for much needed air. When he got up, he rushed down the cliff path clumsily and comforted his daughter, who was still crying madly. "Except you may possibly not be breathing afterward."

More mass gasping and dark cackling filled the atmosphere.

"Second! Now that my reign has started, no one is permitted to leave! I want to rule all of you! And if one is caught escaping, the punishment is torture and death!" The snakes hissed in delight as the crowd quivered in fear.

"Well, that's pretty much it. Any protests?" All of the Espeons were too scared to say anything at this moment, with Arboks and Sevipers snapping at them. "Good. Now, ready up, my minors! We ambush the Umbreons immediately when the sun rises tomorrow morning!"

* * *

**Le GASP! Twisties and turnies galore. YAY!!!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	12. Legends and Preperations

**Ahhh!! By the next update, I'm going to be in school. I remember when I posted the first chappie when I got OUT of school :) Time just flies by, don't it? Well, I've had and enjoyable summer full of heat and sun and hikes and computer and friends and writing and camp and rain and explosions and fire and other stuff. **

**Well, here's the next chappie for ya. I'll double spell check it this time :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Legends and Preparations**

Flädermus flew outside and stretched his four wings in the welcoming morning sunlight. A few minutes after enjoying the warm air, he saw a tired looking Atrox flapping and panting toward the cave. The colony leader eyed him questioningly.

"Atrox, what did you do to yourself?" Flädermus was highly suspicious of the large purple bruise that covered half of his back.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Leave me alone! Piss off! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Atrox's voice (that he had attempted to make sound angry and menacing) was raspy and almost cracked as he flew into the cave. He was careful not to show Flädermus his bloodied fangs from the large amount of weak and vulnerable pokemon he had poisoned and left to die.

Flädermus shook his head and sighed when Atrox's flapping figure was out of sight. "That boy's keeping something form me. And I can tell it isn't good."

Atrox flapped furiously through the cave, trying to get to his own, panting heavily. He had go back to the Espeon lands by this afternoon, so he decided to rest up. On his way to his cavern, he passed Enfermeira, who as a nurse was naturally concerned.

"Atrox! What happened to you?" she asked hurriedly, approaching him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped back, flying away from her. "Get away from me!"

Enfermeira was used to denial of pain as she caught up with him effortlessly. "Come on, I have _just_ the thing I can put on that bruise to make it numb right away." She tugged at his wing with her own.

"No, dammit!" He jerked his head toward her wing and sank his fangs into it. She yanked her wing away in surprise and saw that it started to bleed. Atrox snorted and, feeling some adrenaline after injuring the strong colony leader's mate, took off out of the mouth of the cave, bumping into Komori on the rush out. Not caring as he normally would, he still flew at full speed despite the pain he felt.

"Hey!" he yelled, but Atrox was too far away to hear anything. Komori mumbled something under his breath and proceeded to fly into his cave. He flew toward his mother's cave which emitted the soft, blue glow.

"Hey Mom, I think my stitches-" He stopped talking when he saw Enfermeira tending to a wound of her own. The leaf bandage she put over it was soaked in blood. "Woah! Mom what happened?"

"Atrox, that's what!" she snapped. "I was just trying to help him when he sank his little fangs right into my wing! Hard!"

"What!?" They both turned to see Flädermus at the front of the cave, a look to kill on his face. "Where is the little bastard?"

"He bumped into me when I came in a while ago," Komori spoke up. "He seemed to be in a rush to get away from here."

"Now we know why," Enfermeira muttered from the corner after swallowing an Oran berry.

Flädermus growled. "He's probably far away by now. Even with my speed advantage I can't predict which way he went."

Komori clenched his fangs together and frowned. "He'll pay for what he did to Mom!"

"Honey, violence isn't the answer." Enfermeira put on a weak smile for her son. Even in situations like this she still had a heart of pure gold.

After a minute or so, Komori nodded his head reluctantly, still scowling. He had nodded, but that didn't mean he was going to obey her.

* * *

Life was haywire down at the Espeon grounds. Ovän had forced all of the Espeons out of their caves for the snakes to make homes out of. They were forced to sleep on the cold, moist grass in the chilly night air outside. If they had time to sleep, that is. The alpha always had two Arboks or Sevipers at his side, enforcing him and allowing him to do whatever he wanted. 

Ovän was strutting around the grounds, horrifying everyone he passed. Everyone was preparing for war, doing practice fights and running around to build themselves up. If Ovän ever caught someone not getting ready, he would order one of the snakes to knock the wind out of them or he would do it himself. No breaks had been issued yet, and Ovän didn't plan to send out any anytime soon. Or probably ever.

He watched smugly as a group of Espeons panted madly as they ran in a circle around the grounds. One started to lag behind and stopped to catch his breath. Ovän snapped the two tips of his tail and an Arbok that was his current right hand snake lashed out toward the resting Espeon, wrapped his thick tail around him and hissed in his face, exposing his foul breath..

Ovän approached the Espeon, which was now gasping for more air than he first intended to when he stopped. "Ah, Ander. Falling behind, are we?" He grinned bitterly, smugly.

Ander glared at Ovän, his violet eyes full of pure hatred. "What the _hell_!?I was just resting!"

"No resting! You must run to be strong! You're not going to be strong if you rest, are you?"

"At the rate you're pushing us," Ander choked out, his voice laced with venom, "we're all going to be dead before the war, you tyrant!"

Ovän glowered at him malevolently. "Kill him." He snapped his tail and the Arbok that was already coiling him squeezed him at his strongest while the second one started to repeatedly slammed his tail against Ander's head. Ovän actually flinched at the scene going on before him. Soon, the intense pressure and brutal thwarting was too much, and the Arboks finally squeezed and beat the last breath out of Ander and he closed his eyes forever.

The Arbok released him carelessly and came back to the alpha's side. "What are we to do with the body?"

Ovän smirked at the unmoving, battered body. "Leave him. Let it be a reminder of what happens if they disobey me." He cackled cruelly along with the Arboks.

* * *

By the afternoon, thick, grey clouds flooded the sky and it began to rain. Jua and Lunato watched as the water droplets splattered as they hit the rim of the cave mouth. It was a heavy storm, lightning cracked, thunder boomed, and rain fell down in enormous amounts. 

"Wow, what a storm. I haven't seen one these bad in ages," Jua commented. They hadn't moved since this morning.

"Yeah. It reminds me of that Kyogre legend," Lunato replied.

Jua looked up at him. "What Kyogre legend?"

Lunato cocked an eyebrow. "You've never heard the Legend of the Sunlit Kyogre?"

Jua had heard so many legends told by her parents and brother, but she couldn't recall one about a sunlit Kyogre. "No," she answered. "Will you tell me it?"

Lunato chuckled. "Yeah of course."

Jua snuggled up against him and listened intently like a young child waiting for their mother to tell them a story. "Go on."

Lunato cleared his throat before speaking. "Okay... The story starts out with Lugia and Ho-Oh. Millions of years ago, they decided to combine their powers to create a new Guardian. It turned out to be a Kyogre, and he was as pink as the sunset. They dubbed the Kyogre Sansai, the Heavy Water God. They gave him the power to control floods, waves, and rainstorms. But that was too much power for Sansai. He crashed tsunamis on helpless pokemon, flooded places tremendously, causing lots of pokemon to lose their homes, and made rain pour so badly that they were like rocks falling from the sky.

"Then, he finally created a flood so immense that all of Earth's land was drowned in water. This angered Lugia and Ho-Oh. They punished Sansai, stripping him of almost all of his powers. He couldn't create anything anymore. The two completely stripped him of his mighty powers. One condition though was that he could create a tsunami once every year and that he could only flash flood the Earth every 100,000 years. Lugia drained the Earth, and Ho-Oh spread an enormous rainbow that encircled the entire Earth.

"Soon, Lugia created another Kyogre by himself. Without the combined powers of Ho-Oh, the Kyogre's color was just a deep sea blue. He gave him Sansai's old powers to control floods, waves and rainstorms. The new Kyogre was much more responsible and limited his powers unlike Sansai. But Sansai still gets to created his powerful tsunamis and devastating floods."

Jua perked up her ears. "Wow, that was a great story. The only legends my parents tell me are extremely boring and unbelievable ones. Are all the ones you hear like that?"

Lunato chuckled at her negative comment and question. "My parents are usually boring too. But when it comes to storytelling, their the most exciting pokemon in the world."

The Espeon smiled and closed her violet eyes as she continued to lean on him. "Sounds nice."

Lunato's ears started to lower as he thought. Even though his parents could be too unfair, overpowering, and strict at times, he realized that he still loved them dearly and missed them as well. He sighed a deep sigh and tightened the his tail's grip on Jua's tail in and effort to comfort himself. She noticed this, and, opening her eyes, turned to look up at him.

"Lunato? Are you alright?"

He turned to her and immediately faced forward, his eyes darting from side to side nervously. "Uh, I-I'm fine. Never better," he lied.

Jua shrugged it off and ley her eyes close again. "If you say so," she said quietly.

* * *

The grey clouds carrying the ice cold rain reached the Espeon grounds as well. The air was freezing, nipping at the Espeons' flesh under their purple pelts. Most of the snakes (with the exception of Ovän's enforcers and Brilslang, who stalked the grounds almost endlessly without complaint) were warm and dry inside the caves that were stolen from the Espeons while the catlike pokemon were outside forcing themselves to toughen up for the war since sleep wasn't an option for them ("Unless you want to never wake up," Ovän had told them). The Eevees all huddled against each other and snuggled, sharing their body heat with one another, for the warm bodies of their mothers were out preparing for the war. 

Ovän noticed this and strolled up to the soaked, shivering infants and toddlers. "Children, what are you doing? You should be training."

The Eevees looked up, stunned. "W-what? I d-didn't know w-we were g-gonna b-be in t-the fight," one Eevee finally squeaked while shuddering madly like his fellow Eevees.

"Well, you are. Now get running," Ovän snapped, the icy rain droplets unable to faze him or the Arboks.

"B-b-but..." The poor little Eevee was at a loss of words.

One of the Arboks was already getting impatient as his eyes narrowed into slits. "Run you little Weedles!" he finally screeched. This effected the furry kin, and they sped off, terrified, like a numerous, tiny rockets. The three cruel pokemon had themselves a good laugh as their faint whimpering and crying began to fade into the distance, the sound mixing with the rain and thunder claps.

Brilslang slithered around the wet grounds, looking for Espeons to terrorize. Like the Espeon tyrant, he too didn't care about the pouring rain.

He soon heard a distant flapping of wings. He flicked his tongue out and back in before turning around to see Atrox flying towards him, his head hung low in shame.

"I'm sorry, sir." At this point, he was too ashamed to not use the word 'sir' but was still reluctant. "But I've... I've... made the colony hate me."

Brilslang narrowed his eyes into slits. "You mean you've lost their trust forever more?"

Atrox nodded grudgingly before cringing as he awaited his beating.

Brilslang's tongue flicked out again. "That doesn't matter anymore."

Atrox looked up instantly. "W-what?"

"These Espeons are better to rule. Plus, they can't fly away. The bats are useless."

The Zubat was completely stunned. "Y-yeah! We don't need the bats! They were losers anyway!"

"You did something right for once, Atrox." Without saying another word, he snaked away.

Atrox was so stunned that he stopped flying and landed to the ground, extremely surprised now. Brilslang was... _proud _of him. He called him something other than just 'Zubat.' He didn't beat him down with his tail or laugh at him... Atrox finally shook it off and flew back into the air, his aggressive, stubborn, idiotic nature kicking back in.

* * *

**Yah. I tried not to make a cliffie, so that was it. Even though his role wasn't huge, Ander (disobeying Espeon) still has a name meaning!**

**Ander: African for Other**

**Alright everyone, remember, K-San loves all you awesome reviewers out there! Even though I don't have a lot of time to reply, you all rocks my socks!! **

**Also, by the next update, I'm going to be in school. This may effect and delay my writing and updating because of school related junk. But don't worry, my friends! This story will be complete if my very existence depends on it!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	13. Signs of Affection

**Unlucky thirteen. Just happening to be on the week school starts. Ironic, no? Anyway, I have survived the first week of high school. Woo hoo! I'm posting this chappie because I'm in a good mood since I love my new school :) The only thing I don't love is the typical having-to-get-up-before-the-sun-even-rises ordeal (five in the morning, to be exact; have to be at school by six) and geometry, but so far everything's going pretty shweet. Much better than middle school anyway _(shudders)_. Glad I'm very far away from that evil building! Ahh, three day weekends. Labor Day, I love you.**

**Ack! I forgot to mention the meaning of Sansai's (sunlit Kyogre) name. Well, here it is!**

**Sansai: Japanese for Flood & Storm**

**Strap in yer seatbelts, folks! The journey through the thirteenth chappie is about to begin! WHEE!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Signs of Affection**

The day passed, and now the forest was caked in the moon's silvery light as it descended from the darkened skies. Jua was outside, just below the cave's mouth, for she couldn't sleep for a reason or multiple reasons unknown to her. She sighed deeply in though before hearing a noise coming from above and seeing a few pebbles that had been chipped off the wall disappear in the grass beneath her instantly. Looking up, she saw that it was Lunato scaling down the wall. When he got down, he approached her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her curiously.

"What are you?" she replied right back. Instantly she regretted it, remembering that she couldn't do that to an Umbreon, the late-night dwellers. She cursed at herself inwardly for being so stupid.

The Umbreon merely shrugged in response. "Naw, it's too early for me. It should be too late for you. Seriously, what are you doing up?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, though her mind was bubbling in thought. "I can't sleep for some reason."

Lunato 'hmphed' thoughtfully, thinking about her situation. Then he unexpectedly smiled. "Hey, want to go for a walk then?"

Jua pondered for a moment. She soon got up on all fours, standing at his side. "Sure." This earned a contagious grin from the Umbreon, for she felt the corners of her lips tug upward as well.

* * *

At the Espeon grounds, Sevipers and Arboks woke up from their daylight slumbering so they could take the night shift and let the day shift patrollers sleep for the night. Slumber for the Espeon, however, was not an option. Ovän forced them all to continue to prepare for the rest of the night while he slept soundly in his warm, dry cave while they continued to work in the damp, chilly air. Atrox got to sleep on the ceiling of the tyrant's cave, for Brilslang and Ovän grant him permission too. Arboks and Sevipers that had been patrolling for the day were just going into the Espeons' old caves to gain some sleep. Most of them were sharing caves. 

Brilslang slithered into his cave that he currently owned and was immediately greeted by someone coiling around him affectionately. "Daddy!"

The Arbok smiled down at the grinning Ekans who did the cute gesture, who was his daughter. "Hey, Menina." He then heard the sound of a second Arbok sliding towards him and nuzzling his neck with the top of her head. "Hello, Emosie."

"Menina," Emosie said to their child, turning to the young Ekans, "will you go outside for a minute? Mommy and Daddy have to talk." As soon as Menina followed orders, Brilslang's mate sighed sadly. "Oh, Brilslang, when are we going home?"

"But this place is great, Emosie. Those Espeon are a pleasure to rule," Brilslang negotiated.

"Menina misses our old home back at the tree. She says that she can't play with her friends here that often and she misses climbing the tree. And besides," she paused to look down at her slightly bulging body, "it would be a better place to raise our new child. I don't want to lay the egg here. I want to lay it back at the tree."

"But-"

"Daddy!" Menina slithered back in the cave and faced her father, frowning. "Can I come back in? The Espeon are giving me mean looks. Do you know why, Daddy?" She was so innocent and unknowing it made Brilslang's heart ache.

Brilslang gazed down at his only daughter gently. "Of course you can," he agreed quietly, ignoring her second question. He hated seeing his daughter's lips curved downward. She and Emosie were his only weaknesses.

The little Ekans then suddenly forgot about the Espeon and smiled excitedly. "Are we going back to the tree soon?"

Brilslang kept his soft smile on for her, but his eyes stung with guilt. "Uh... yes, dear, very soon," he replied halfheartedly.

Menina nodded eagerly, naively believing Brilslang's words. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah... I think it's time for you to sleep now," Brilslang cooed to her, hurrying slightly.

Menina nodded and a yawn followed. "Okay!" she complied without a fuss. "Night Daddy!" She nuzzled her father lovingly. "I love you!" She did the same to her mother. After bidding her goodnights to her parents she snuggled her mother's gravid body. "Night brother or sister!" She then curled up in one of the cave corners and was soon out like a light, soft snores sounding off her.

Emosie gave Brilslang a disapproving glare after Menina's snoring was emitting. "Are you intending to keep that promise?"

He let out a sigh. "Let's... just see what happens after the war. Speaking of which, I'm not going to be here in the morning. The war's starting very early so the Espeon can be at the peak of their power." He grinned darkly at the thought.

His mate mimicked his sigh but put on a saddened look of her own. "Brilslang... I do hope you know what you're doing." Emosie looked over at Menina sadly. "I really didn't like hissing and snarling at those Espeon. It made me feel bad. And the fact that I had to lie to Menina about it. But I know I'm not going to talk you out of this one. Actually, I will keep your 'promise' for you. The rest of the mothers and I will be going back to tree with our children." When she saw him glowering a little at the idea, she hastily added, "Don't worry; you know that there aren't very much mothers, so you won't be losing very many fighters." She lightly chuckled and gave him an affectionate nuzzle by rubbing her nose against his. "Be extra, extra careful, my love. You'd better come back. I don't want to raise two children on my own. Love you."

Brilslang returned the show of affection. "Love you too."

* * *

Jua and Lunato walk amongst the moonlit foliage side-by-side. The evening had been enveloped in silence. It seemed as if Lunato was leading Jua somewhere, but the Espeon couldn't figure it out as she continued to look at the Umbreon from time to time, trying to find out what he was planning, but his face was well concealed. 

"I want to show you something," Lunato blurted out abruptly. Jua looked at his immediate outburst, for she was gazing in another direction at the moment.

"What?"

Lunato suddenly grinned. "You'll see." As soon as he finished his short sentence, he started to run ahead of her. Jua caught on and started sprinting behind him.

Lunato was quite a ways ahead of Jua, but she managed to see him dart through a few bushes before he disappeared behind them, their dark green leaves hiding him from further sight. She listened intently and thought she heard a faint sound that sounded like something slunking into something... wet. She timidly poked her head out from the bushes that Lunato disappeared behind and lightly gasped.

Jua saw trees dotting the area, large green leaves making a high, leafy dome over the small clearing and shimmering in the moonlight above them. Volbeats and Illumises scattered about carelessly, helping the light in the scene. Grass shined against the light, dew moistening their blades. But that wasn't what caught the Espeon's eye. It was the brilliant sparkling pond in the middle of all the midnight bliss, looking like liquid silver in the pale light from the moon. Smiling, she looked around for Lunato, and frowned in confusion when she didn't see him. Without thinking, she started to pace around the area, getting closer and closer to the pond. Suddenly, it all happened very fast. She heard an abrupt splash, felt something wet grab her and before she knew what was happening, she was submerged in cool water.

Immediately and instinctively acting, she emerged and clumsily scrambled on land, shivering from the surprise of the sudden dunk and the chill she was receiving from a slight breeze that ruffled the trees' leaves. Soon, she heard something else reemerged as well and it started laughing heartily. She grabbed her rose, which had fallen off in the dunking process, and perched it back on her head. It let more little water droplets stream down her face.

"Lu-Lunato!" she sputtered shakily, trying to make her voice sound scolding, but utterly failed. "W-what was that f-for? I w-was enjoying the s-spiritual moment!" She saw him wading in the pond, a grin still smeared all over his face.

"Come on! The water's fine! And you haven't even seen the best part yet!" Without saying another word or seeing Jua's eyes widen, he dove back under and started swimming in another direction. Soon, the black, wavy blur of his figure was out of sight. The Espeon tilted her head in confusion as he suddenly disappeared.

Jua instinctively shook her fur and instantly regretted it. _Well that was stupid. I'm getting back in the water anyway. _She rolled her eyes and took her time jumping back into the cool water. Before going after Lunato, she let her body get used to the temperature of the pond. Then, she took a deep breath and submerged herself and looked for where Lunato went. She eventually saw a small cave near the bottom. Taking one last, deep breath above water, she plunged into the cavern.

The cave lead to a large, long tunnel leading downwards. After swimming through the lengthy passageway, she reemerged in a new cave and gasped once again, both out of surprise and the lack of air. Crystal shards littered the cave walls, shining brilliantly. In the cavern's center, a large waterfall raged into the small pond that she emerged from. The light from the crystals contrasted perfectly with the waterfall, making it look very beautiful indeed.

Jua got out of the water, sat next to Lunato, who was looking at the waterfall too, and gazed at it as well. "It's... beautiful."

"Yeah... I found it a while back. I thought you would like it... You do right?" He sounded unnecessarily nervous as his eyes darted toward her.

"No, no... I absolutely love it," she answered gently, her voice a whisper and eyes still glued on the pouring water. She absentmindedly leaned in Lunato, who leaned on her. Their tails intertwined again affectionately as they both gazed at the liquid beauty raging down in front of them.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "This is... the most wonderful thing I've seen in a long, long time."

* * *

The Espeon were tired. Dead tired. They had been running all night, for if they stopped, they would be beaten or worse by the current cruel patrollers. Every Espeon had at least one bruise because they were 'slacking off'. Even the Eevees were shown no mercy as wounds were seen on their tiny figures as well and tears soaked their furry little cheeks. 

Only one Espeon was free of physical injuries; only emotional ones hurt him inwardly. His once brave and now hard, cold face showed it.

Harcos tore ahead of the groups at lightning speed. He had been keeping this pace up for quite some time now, not even stopping once as adrenaline flowed through his veins keeping him alive, like blood. He was determined to destroy the species that had supposedly murdered his parents. His throat was dry and throbbing, his paws and legs were sore and aching, but he greatly pushed himself over the limit, not caring at all. The Sevipers and Arboks were actually a little upset that they didn't get to give him a good thwarting.

_Whatever damned killer murdered my parents will feel my wrath._ He narrowed his eyes dangerously and pushed himself to go even faster.

* * *

**Welcome back, ladies and gents! Hope you had an awesome ride!**

**Brilslang's little family have name meanings, of course, just like everyone else.**

**Emosie: African for Affection  
Menina: Portugese for Girl**

**Menina had a few other name choices. Hers was difficult to choose from, but I eventually favored one name more. Same for Emosie, though she only had one other choice. Just thought that was an interesting fact :)**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	14. All's Fair in Love and War

**Yo peeps! I would just like to thank my awesome homies for over 100 reviews! _(squeals)_ You guys rock! I write fic this just for you all even though school is getting in the way now and it's getting really difficult to keep up with the dates I tell myself to post on. Geometry is a pain in the arse already, but I try to get the homework finished early so I can write some more! You guys totally deserve it! (:**

**Before I go on, I would like to thank my awesome reviewer _Sanluris_ for drawing this totally shweet picture of Harcos! _(squeals again) _You totally rock, homie! This chappie is for you!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: All's Fair in Love and War**

"What business do you wish to speak of with Ovän, scum? He's currently sleeping," snarled a Seviper guard outside of the tyrant's cave. The second Seviper, who stood at the opposite side of the mouth, just gave the visitor a silent, icy glare with his narrowed eyes.

"I have a suggestion that may help us against this war," Harcos explained coldly, unaffected by the Seviper's rude catcall. No emotion crossed his face as his ears twitched slightly in a cool breeze that blew past him slowly.

"Oh, really?" the Seviper snorted incredulously. Harcos just continued to stare at him with cold, unblinking, emotionless violet eyes as he sat completely still, the only movement was his forked tail as it waved slowly back and forth absently. After a while, it really got on the snake's nerves. Now he just wanted him out of his sight. "Well, since you're the green scum that's been preparing without one beating, you can see Ovän," he sneered before he and the other quiet guard slid aside relucantly.

Harcos went in without checking the volume of his entrance. Ovän's ears perked up at the sound of his loud walking and he looked back sleepily.

"Ah, Harcos. You're the best soldier out there. But what the hell are you doing?" Ovän huffed grumpily.

"Well, I was thinking of letting the Espeons having a little sleep. They'll be a wreck for the war if they don't at least get one hour of sleep. I'll work all night though, but I don't know about them," he suggested bitterly as he eyed the tyrant with hateful eyes.

Ovän opened his mouth to protest out of pure habit, but then pondered for a moment. He suddenly got up and strutted outside, pushing passed Harcos as he did so.

"HALT!" he screeched unexpectedly above the turmoil. All of the Espeons stopped, totally relieved for once that Ovän was stopping them as they immediately either collapsed on their haunches or fell to the ground in a heap, all panting heavily. "When the moon touches the mountaintops, you may rest up for tomorrow." Numerous sighs of relief were heard and the sitting Espeon slumped down limply to the damp ground as well, all of them too tired to wander aimlessly anywhere else. "But you will all be woken immediately when the sun's rays come over the mountains! No complaints!" As soon as he finished, he went back in his cave and laid back on the dry floor, Atrox still hanging upside down in slumber above him. Gruff snoring soon filled the cave again.

* * *

Hours flew by for the two catlike pokemon, though neither could care less, who were still inside their little underground cavern, enjoying each other's presence. 

Lunato suddenly remembered something he had putting off for far too long, and decided that this would be the perfect moment for it. "Ooh! I almost forgot!" He untangled his tail from hers and dove into the pond. Jua was a little disappointed that his warmth left, but he soon swam back up to the surface and onto land, something noticable in his mouth. After the Umbreon shook off his now wet fur, causing several water droplets to spew in random directions, Jua walked up to him curiously.

"What's that?"

Lunato placed the item he held in his mouth in front of her. It was a small shiny alizarin red rock, in the rugged shape of a rose. "I found it a while back... I thought you would like it, since you're into roses and... yeah..." The Umbreon felt the blood in his cheeks burn to a high degree, though the black fur that coated his cheeks concealed most of it. Most of it, anyway. "Took me forever to freakin' carve but-"

His answer was Jua interrupting him by rushing at him in an embrace. She soon had Lunato pinned down underneath her and was nuzzling his face with her own. Lunato eventually got over his state of shock and started nuzzling her back. She finally stopped and rested on him contentedly, her face now pressed into his neck, and Lunato started to lick the top of head affectionately.

A few minutes passed in unnerving, comfortable silence. Jua finally broke the silence with words that stunned Lunato's heartstrings instantly. "I love you, Lunato."

Jua lifted her head slowly and Lunato looked up into her violet orbs. Her eyes shimmered against unshed tears of happiness. After he got over yet another state of shock, he started rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you too, Jua."

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being with each other. They were so happy, and decided to not say anything and let the moment flow silently as it should be, this time without any awkwardness. It felt like hours, days, months, before they finally got up after the golden silence.

"You look tired... we should go back," Lunato suggested sheepishly.

Jua yawned loudly and shamelessly. "Yeah, I am. Let's go back."

The entire way back, they walked next to each other with their sides nearly pressing against each other and tails tangled. After climbing the rock wall, they reached the colony cave, and finally their own within.

"Night Lunato." She nuzzled him lovingly. "Love you."

He nuzzled her back with just as much love given to him. "Love you too." He smiled at his accomplishment as he sauntered into his cave confidently, a certain Espeon filling his mind all through his sleep.

* * *

Bright rays of sunshine indicating that the dreadful morning that no one wanted to see was here rose just above the mountaintops. The snakes woke up all of the Espeons and Eevees harshly with slams of their tails, and all were confronted by Ovän at the bottom of the cliff. 

"Today's the day! You will all put that training to good use! You will destroy them! Show them no mercy! KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THE DAMNED CREATURES!" Ovän was going mad with the power that he had as he smiled demonically. Atrox flew on his right side, a smugly grinning. Brilslang was on his left, flicking out his forked tongue every now and again, his expression unreadable as he remained silent. The rest of the snakes were surrounding the Espeon crowd, who were yawning endlessly as they began to slink into the woods.

* * *

Lelki woke up and immediately lit his rings instinctively. Something wrong was amiss; he could feel it. He slipped through his cave's small entrance and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong... but only for a precious moment. He squinted his blood red eyes against the morning sun's light and gasped when he saw what was among the trees. He dashed to the alphas' cave in a panicked state. He even rushed inside without asking for permission, which was very unrespectable. 

"Alphas! ALPHAS!" he screeched at the top of his lungs when he was inside. Causeur and Senhora got up quickly and groggily to his extremely loud and frightened voice.

"Lelki? What the hell is the meaning of this?" Causeur asked impatiently with a glare that was weak from being woken up so suddenly and unexpectedly.

"I saw the Espeon! They're apparently teamed up with Arboks and Sevipers and they're headed this way! They looked bloodthirsty, like they're gonna attack! I think they're gonna start something! A battle!"

Causeur and Senhora's eyes widened in abrupt fear. Immediately, Causeur fled the cave with Senhora and Lelki right behind him and looked for himself at the top of his cliff. Sure enough, the purple pokemon were only a short distance away.

"Lelki!" Causeur called for the male Umbreon. "Help me round up the fighters! And fast!" Lelki nodded swiftly and obediently and sprinted off to do his assigned job, bowing his head very quickly before doing so. "Senhora, stay hidden. I'm going to fight as well. And I'll be sending you the mothers, children, and others unable to fight."

Senhora nodded, unshed tears of fear flooding her eyes, and hurried back inside the cave. Causeur started alerting everyone, telling the mothers, children, and others to go back up in his and Senhora's cave and the others to assemble. But just as Lelki and Causeur were halfway done with the warnings, they were ambushed.

* * *

"Alright," Senhora announced, "all of the mothers, children and other unwilling Umbreon are here now." 

Indeed, panicked parent, child, and the unwilling battlers such as elder and other Umbreon who had their reasons and Eevees flooded the cave. Most of the Umbreon were confused about what was going on and the Eevees had absolutely no idea about the ordeal as most were perched on their parents' backs, half of them sleeping and the rest barely staying conscious.

Senhora placed her paws on a large rock that leaned against the back wall of the cave. She started pushing it with all of her might, and it was soon shoved out of the way and a tunnel was revealed from where it previously stood behind the small boulder.

"Come on everyone!" she ushered all of them to go in quickly and quietly. She then slipped in last, pulling the rock back over the tunnel's entrance.

Senhora lead the others through a small maze of tunnels, knowing exactly where she was going, not confused by the mutiple passageway options as the rest were. Rattatas ran around rapidly trying to hide, started by their sudden appearance. They were finally in one dark cavern slightly bigger than the alphas' own cave. All of the Umbreon instinctively illuminated their rings and looked around curiously. They all knew of this special hiding place, but have never actually been in its depths. Senhora pushed another rock over the small entrance this time with the help of a few others.

"Queen Senhora," one of the mothers asked, slightly bowing her head respectfully as she spoke, "what is happening?"

"We're being ambushed," she answered bluntly in a cold tone. All of the Umbreon let out hushed gasps.

"By who do you know?" asked a different Umbreon, her two Eevee children snuggling into her chest, still tired from being woken up so suddenly like everyone else.

"The Espeon," Senhora spat, narrowing her crimson eyes that were clouded by hate as she did.

"What!?" an elder blurted. "Scoundrels! At least we have the great type advantage."

Senhora closed her eyes and shook her head solemnly. "Yes, but they have many allies. Arboks and Sevipers. I saw about fifty of those loathsome snakes alone." Her voice was laced with venom as she spoke heartlessly.

Some Umbreons growled while others gasped. Senhora merely looked among them and some of their Eevee children. Seeing their own kin made her think of Lunato, and it stung her thoughts with even more pain.

"How long will this war last?" asked another Umbreon quietly, breaking the small, dead silence. "What if it's long? What will we eat?"

"You saw those Rattata outside I presume? There you go," Senhora answered a bit bitterly and quickly. Right now, her mind was set on Lunato, and steady tears brimmed her eyes as she looked away from her people.

* * *

All of the Espeon clumsily and tiredly snuck around the foliage behind their tyrant leaders. They finally made it to the trees that bordered the large open land that the Umbreon called home. 

"Atrox!" Ovän called to the Zubat flying at his side. "Go see what's happening. Make sure you're not seen."

"I'm on it!" With that, Atrox quietly flew high in the sky. Flying casually overhead, trying to be unnoticable, he looked over the lands, searching. After a minute or so, he spotted the Umbreon he guessed was the alpha as he stood in front of the other Umbreon who were rounded up together in another section of their lands. He growled silently and quickly flew back to his leaders.

"I think the wimps found out about us, man!" he informed. "They're all ready and stuff!"

Ovän immediately faced the groggy crowd. "This is it! No more waiting! They found us out! CHARGE!"

Ovän, Atrox, and the snakes tore out of the bushes at lightning speed, with the Espeon barely keeping up at their heels. They made a lot of noise with their abrupt entrance from the woods, and Causeur looked over and saw them coming.

"Damn," Causeur cursed with lowered ears. He then faced his people with a strong expression. "Alright! We have no choice! Give it your all!" As soon as he finished, the Umbreon sped off towards the ambushing snakes and Espeon.

The war was merciless. It was more like a dreadful massacre. There was mass biting, scratching, slams, attacks, everything. Pools of crimson blood tainted the Umbreons' once clean land. Dead bodies of snakes, Umbreon, and Espeon slumped to the ground after they had finally had enough. Screams of pain were sounded numerously throughout the cruel, shameful battle. Countless loved ones were lost that day. It lasted for hours on end.

* * *

It was late afternoon, the sun caressed the peaceful forest trees whose huge branches and leaves hovered over the land, producing cool shade from the sun's naturally heated rays. Lunato and Jua were venturing out, looking for lunch (and for Lunato, breakfast) and spending quality time with each other, loving every moment of it. 

The two finally caught a meal without much turmoil and wounds and were eating it happily.

"You know," Lunato started, breaking the golden silence, "we should think about where we're going to live next. We can't live in a bat cave our entire lives." He decided to bring up the conversation that they had a while back again that they never quite finished.

After Jua finished chewing on her current piece of flesh, she spoke. "I'm not really sure. But I want to live in a nice pack that will accept us and let us be together."

"Yeah," Lunato agreed. "That was what I was hoping for. Start our lives over somewhere else."

Just as Jua was about to say something, they heard a loud rustle of leaves. They both shot up from their laying positions and were up on all fours instantly, fur slightly bristled instinctively.

"Who's there?" Lunato shouted into the direction the noise came from.

Their answer was a groggy moan that came from behind a few dark green bushes. Lunato and Jua backed up a bit, the latter shaking a little. Shuffling of leaves from the same bushes was heard again, this time some movement accompanying the noise, and Lunato let out a low growl and narrowed his honey colored eyes as Jua backed up behind him.

"Show yourself!" he snarled forcefully, keeping his slight fear out of his voice with success for Jua.

Finally, the pokemon limped out from the bushes, making himself seen to the two. He was panting desperately, bruises, scratches and cuts littered his body in mass numbers. Some were too small to bleed, few were already starting to close up, but the majority of them were open and blood gushed out of them endlessly like ruby red rivers. The pokemon's crimson red eyes were starting to tiredly glaze over as his tongue hung out uselessly as he continued to breath heaps of oxygen from the air. He finally collapsed on his side, his breathing still rapid and heavy.

Jua got a bit nervous and back up a little, but Lunato's golden eyes widened in horror at the pokemon laying in front of him.

* * *

**Confessions, yay! War, boo! And one cruel cliffie! Ouch! K-San, you heartless person, you X) I know, that was a pretty mean one, but I couldn't help myself :P Sorry! REVIEW!! NOW. I hope everyone liked it!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	15. Taking Charge

**Hi! Well... here's the fifteenth chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Taking Charge**

"I wanna get outta here! I'm uber BOOOOORED!" Gaki droned on for what seemed like the zillionth time in the hours she and the other Umbreon had been hiding out from within the concealed cave of the alphas.

The Umbreon just mentioned merely sighed in annoyance for the same and only reason. They all were wishing that Gaki was a fearless battler fighting out with the others in the war so they wouldn't have to listen to her complaints. And some others were wishing that she was a fearless battler fighting out with the others in the war _and _dying so they would never have to listen _again_.

Gaki had been found in the forest when she was just an Eevee cub, claiming to have nobody and not remembering what happened to her. The Umbreon nurse, Mlezi, took care of her for a while, until she was old enough to take care of herself on her own. Mlezi was extremely grateful when that time came, for Gaki made her life very hellish with her never ending terrible and unrestpectful behavior. The Umbreon nurse didn't even know that a pokemon could be so like Gaki. It seemed that no matter how much Mlezi tried, she just couldn't teach Gaki any proper manners.

Senhora had had enough of her constant complaining for the past few hours, struggling to keep herself composed in front of her fellow Umbreon that respected her. But enough was enough, and her temper fuse had finally burned out completey and she exploded. "Damn it, Gaki! If you want to get out so badly then go out and fight with the others!" she spat mercilessly at the bratty Umbreon.

"Be my guest," muttered Mlezi from her position in the corner, her forehead resting against the cave wall and her crimson eyes tightly shut, as if she was trying to block out Gaki unsuccessfully from her thoughts.

"But... but..." she sputtered dumbly. "It's icky out there!"

Senhora was incredibly steamed. Her temper wasn't large, but it sure went off easily. Especially after keeping it well controlled for the past few hours. The fireworks continued. "When Lunato gets back - " her sudden outburst of anger gave her the confidence to say 'when' and not 'if' " - he will _never _be your mate! I don't even care if he has to reign alone! What was I thinking? You? Him?" She chuckled bitterly, humorlessly. "You'll never take over my lands! You're _pathetic_! I bet I understand why Lunato ran away now! To get away from you! I would've ran away too!" She was now flat-out laughing at her extreme bluntness to Gaki's incredibly annoying nature.

All of the Umbreons were staring at their female ruler with complete shock. Gaki's jaw might as well then hit the ground with a loud _thump_. Senhora was a bit ashamed of telling off Gaki in front of her subjects, but was even gladder that she finally did it. Then, the others actually starting cheering their queen, which she never thought they would do after seeing her behavior.

"Yeah! Tell that brat!"

"Show her who's boss!"

"Kick her outta here!"

Senhora looked over her fellow cave dwellers, now proud of herself. She then narrowed her dark ruby red eyes to glare back at Gaki, who was now crying pathetically.

"Th... th... _that was so mean_!" she pouted babyishly through crocodile tears. She then attempted to shove the rock blocking the passageway out of her way. She couldn't even make it budge. All of the Umbreon laughed at her weak failure, making Gaki pout even more. She then let out a shrill whine of defeat and sprinted off into a far corner of the cave.

"Oh no!" Senhora exclaimed, walking over to the rock. "Don't you stay in here!" She pushed the rock out of the way without any turmoil or difficulty at all. Gaki then clumsily dashed out sobbing.

The Umbreons' laughs turned into cheers for the alpha female as they heard the Umbreon's cries grow fainter and fainter as they faded into the tunnel's depths.

"You tell her, Queen!"

They continued to cheer and laugh as they enjoyed themselves in the depths of the cave as Senhora shoved the rock back into the passageway's opening, all of them seeming to forget the terrible events happening outside for a moment. The Umbreon alpha then did something she hadn't done since Causeur agreed to go out and look for Lunato (which was ages ago); she smiled in spite of herself as she let out a light-hearted laugh along with her fellow Umbreon folk. The war may have not existed then and there as it was temporarily pushed aside by a few good laughs. It was like that was Gaki's purpose.

* * *

"_Amicus_!" 

Lunato sped clumsily toward his friend, who had fainted out of pure exhaustion, as he laid against the moist, grassy ground. Jua looked over at them in worry, still in her exact spot.

"That's your friend Amicus? You sure?" she questioned curiously, but still a bit cautiously.

"Yes, of course! Amicus! _Amicus_! What happened!? _AMICUS_!" No use. The Umbreon was out cold and his unconsious mind blocked out everything from the outside world as his black eyelids draped limply over his crimson orbs.

Jua then hurridely rushed over to the two Umbreon and stopped at Lunato's slightly trembling side. "We have to get him to Enfermeira! She'll know what to do!"

Lunato nodded uneasily and heaved Amicus on his back without much difficulty. The two then darted off toward Flädermus' cave as soon as Lunato was sure Amicus wouldn't fall off in his haste.

As if on cue, Flädermus flew out to find an afternoon snack when the two pokemon were just stopping outside the cave's wall. He spotted the three immediately and swiftly swooped down toward them in one graceful motion.

"Lunato? Jua? What happened?" he asked as he curiously eyed the wounded Umbreon that was hanging over Lunato's back.

"I'll explain later," Lunato answered hurriedly, his breaths quick and uneven. "Can you fly my friend up to Enfermeira's cave, please?"

"Of course." Jua helped Lunato ease Amicus from his back and onto Flädermus'. The Crobat then flew up and into the cave with Lunato and Jua climbling quickly behind eagerly.

They finally made it into Enfermeira's cave a few minutes after Flädermus had flown in himself and given Amicus to his mate to tend to. The nurse Golbat was already bandaging and stitching Amicus' wounds with Komori watching her when Jua and Lunato barged in anxiously.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed as the Espeon and Umbreon walked closer to her and Amicus. "What happened to your friend? He's a total wreck!"

"Yeah! I feel bad for the dude," Komori added.

"I don't know!" Lunato exclaimed. "We found him like this."

"Well, don't be alarmed," Enfermeira explained gently. "Your friend will be just fine." Lunato immediately grinned and sighed in relief as he heard those reassuring words pass her smiling lips confidently.

"Who is this Umbreon?" asked Flädermus curiously as he continued to watch his mate tend to Amicus.

"He's my best friend from my old pack." More of Lunato's good memories of times back at the pack came flooding back into his head as he said that, forming another tidal wave. He just now realized in that shining bat cave that he really wanted to go home. But when he looked over at his new love, Jua, he merely sighed and drained the tidal wave of thought out of his head. He was too happy with her, wherever they were, and nothing could tear them apart now, he was sure of that.

His train of new thoughts came to a sudden halt when he saw Amicus stir and groan weakly. "Oi, where am I...?" His voice was raspy and feeble as it came out in a whisper. He looked around tiredly and confusedly. His blood red eyes finally found Lunato as he stood a few inches from him. But, there was two Lunatos in his hazy vision, each transparent and blurry as they bounced off the caves walls. But he knew his friend anywhere, even if there was two. "... Lunato...? Bud...? Oi, found you..." A weak smile crossed his lips and he dropped his head back on the cave floor as he slipped back into unconsciousness. The oddly colored Umbreon flinched at his friend's notion.

"Don't worry," Enfermeira softly advised when she saw Lunato's worried face. "He's just dead tired. Let him rest, then I'm sure he'll explain things to you when he wakes up again."

Amicus remarkably heard this as his eyes suddenly shot open in less than a second and he abruptly jumped up on all fours, causing some of his new stitched wounds to break open. "Oi! Lu_na_to!"

He smiled back at the friendly and now awake Umbreon. "Hey, Amicus."

Enfermeira got a bit ruffled at this sudden gesture. "Lunato's friend!" she lightly scolded as she looked over some of Amicus' newly open injuries. "Look what you did! Now I have to stitch you up again..."

Amicus ignored her for now. "There's no time to wait, bud! The Espeon and their followers are wreakin' 'avoc back 'ome!"

Lunato and Jua's eyes widened in shock at that. "What?" they both asked in unison.

Amicus looked at Jua when she finally spoke, not even knowing that she was in the cave. He squinted slightly to tried and figure out who she was. Then he flashed Lunato a sly smile. "'ey, bud... is that the girl? Jua?" he questioned playfully, seeming to forget all about the havoc he was talking about.

Lunato was unfazed. "Focus, Amicus! _Focus_!"

Amicus shook his head. "Oh, right. Anyway, there's a 'uge war goin' on back 'ome! The Espeon just ambushed us for no damn reason! And they've got snakes on their team! _Snakes_! I 'ad to nearly _kill_ myself to get away from there! It was really 'orrible, bud." He lowered his head solemnly, his eyes losing a bit of his playful twinkle as he spoke of the terrible things going on back on his lands.

Jua's tail dropped instantly in one swift motion. Her eyes were wide in horror, her figure shuddering fearfully. "They wouldn't..." she tried to deny to herself. It didn't work very well. "They couldn't... They..." She realized that she was lying to herself and her eyes widened and moistened in horror. "Why would my pack do such a thing?" she asked herself shakily in a whisper. "Why would my... _parents_... do such a thing?"

Lunato nuzzled her comfortingly and she buried her face in his chest. He looked down at her trembling form, then at Amicus as he stared at him with a worried and slightly amused look, then back at her again. "We have to go back," he finally decided defiantly.

Amicus nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that'd be best, bud. We all need you."

"Yes, and I must find out why my pack is acting like this," Jua added as she looked back at the two Umbreon. She gulped fearfully. "It's probably going to be very dangerous."

"Right you are 'bout that," Amicus quipped.

Komori then suddenly smiled as an idea formed in his head. "Hey! I've got an idea!" he exclaimed suddenly, making his thoughts known. He turned to Flädermus and Enfermeira. "How about we come and fight with you?" he suggested, looking at his parents hopefully but addressing the Espeon and Umbreon.

Flädermus and Enfermeira exchanged slightly worried glances. The Crobat then carefully thought about this, nodding his head as he did. "Well... I think Komori's onto something. We have many fighters willing to battle, and I would do anything to help my son's saviors," he finally decided as the corners of his lips began to curve upwards.

Lunato smiled thankfully at Flädermus. "That would be great."

"Of course, Komori would have to stay," Enfermeira negotiated as any worried mother would do.

Komori whined at this. "Aw, come on, Mom! I have to go! I wanna help! I have to! I owe them!"

Flädermus then nodded unexpectedly in agreement, much to Enfermeira's dismay. "He's right you know. This could be a good chance for him to learn more about battles. I think he should join us."

Seeing that she was clearly outnumbered, Enfermeira reluctantly gave in with a sigh. "Very well."

Lunato turned his attention to Flädermus with his ochre eyes. "We need all of the help we can get. How many colony members are there?"

Flädermus smiled. "We bat colonies come in large numbers. There are over seventy of us that I am positive are willing to help."

Lunato smiled in gratitude. "When do you think you could ask them? I mean, we should leave as soon as possible."

"No problem, my friend." Without saying another word, the Crobat flew out of the cave quickly and silently. Not even a minute after he left the cave they heard a shrill noise, which Jua and Lunato guessed was the squeal, and the whole colony tore past the nursing cave in a huge, noisy fluster, wings beating loudly with each flap. Enfermeira and Komori were already flying towards the cluster of bats to join them and head outside as well. Jua and Lunato quickly followed suit with Amicus limping slightly behind them.

The trio stopped at the mouth of the cave as Flädermus was in plain sight as he flew above all of the Golbats and Zubats with Enfermeira and Komori at either of his sides.

"My friends, I'm know you're all familiar with my son's saviors, Jua and Lunato." He pointed one of his four wings at them and all of the colony members nodded in confirmation. "Well, it is now time to repay them. Their lands are being attacked, and we need to help them in the battle. What do you all think? Will you help?" They began to murmur to each other and then finally nodded their heads in agreement at the Corbat. "The ones who aren't going to fight are excused." Some mothers, their children, elders, and others who had their reasons not to fight flew back into the cave after bowing their heads in respect to their colony leader. About seventy bats remained and willing to fight.

"Thank you all," Jua said sweetly to the large cloud that mainly consisted of Golbats and only a few Zubats.

"All right you two." Flädermus flew up to them with his back facing them. "You two can ride me and show me the way to your lands. I can handle your guys' weight, don't worry."

Jua got on his right side and Lunato boarded his left, and he balanced them until he felt steady enough and then flew higher in the air. Lunato found it to be quite thrilling as he looked down at the shrinking world below him, while Jua was just waiting for the whole flying ordeal to get over with, shaking a little with tightly closed violet eyes as she clung to Flädermus for dear life.

"_OI_!" Amicus loudly whined, still waiting at the cave's mouth with a pathetic look on his pouting face. "What about _me_?" Before he could say another complaint, he yelped as he felt something fly swiftly under him and before he knew it he was on the back of Enfermeira as she flew next to her mate. "Oh... right." Amicus blushed a bit of scarlet under his midnight dark fur as he smiled sheepishly at his past behavior.

"Alright everyone! We're not really sure what's going to happen or who we're going to attack," Flädermus instructed carefully to his colony with the Espeon and Umbreon perched on his back, "so, just stay airborne and wait for my orders! Alright! Let's fly!" In mere seconds, Flädermus shot up into the air, Jua and Lunato clinging on for dear life, with the colony cheering a few times before following after, the beating of their wings making the loudest flapping noises. Once the last Golbat was in the same height range as everyone else, Flädermus let Jua and Lunato lead the way with everyone loudly flying behind them in a huge cluster. Enfermeira, with an airsick Amicus on top of her, and Komori were flying on the sides of Flädermus.

And they were off.

* * *

**OH HO HO! They're going BACK! (le gasp) What's gonna happen!? Only time will tell...**

**_(shuffles)_ Eh, this chappie... was difficult to write. Well, I hope it satisfied you for the week :) I love you all!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	16. Unraveling the Truth

**_(rams head into a wall)_ I am so sorry for the delay, everyone. I feel awful. But I've been having so much homework and I had so much to do this week and last week. And I also got some very disturbing news that I'm still stunned by, and overall I just haven't been able to do a lot lately. I hate excuses just as much as the next guy, but that's what I have to say.**

**I wrote most of this chappie during our work time in Biology... I could've got a lot of work done but _nooooo_, I was too busy loving my reviewers! More homework for K-San, but what else is new?**

**Dang it! _(sigh)_ I forgot a name meaning... again. Surprise, surprise. Gosh, I suck at that. OH WELL HERE IT IS.**

**Mlezi: Swahili for Nurse**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Unraveling the Truth**

Back at home, the war was still going on, horrible as ever. Lives were lost or seriously wounded, but the ones alive kept pursuing their foes and beating the wits out of them, or just struggling to stay standing. All of a sudden, there was a strange flapping sound. It was quiet and far away at first, but as the time ticked on, the unknown sound got louder and closer to the soiled Umbreon lands.

Ovän was furious when the noisy sound wasn't too far away. "What the hell is that hideous racket that has disturbed my battle!?" he asked angrily to no one in particular, a bloodied and panting Umbreon pinned underneath him. Ovän only had a few injuries himself. He was mostly littered in just small cuts and scratches. He was a middle-aged, powerhungry, bloodthirsty, over-pushing tyrant, and his strength was not above mediocre. The tyrant had just found the Umbreon weak from a previous attack from two Sevipers.

All of the pokemon stopped the brutal fighting, still holding their exact positions, and looked over the trees for the immense flapping sounds coming overhead. They all gasped at the sight of a huge purplish cloud of pokemon flying above them in their direction. It was a colony of Golbats and a few Zubats, lead by a single Crobat, heading their way. There were two figures roosting on the Crobat's back, but it was flying so high they couldn't tell what it was.

Flädermus craned his neck to look back at Jua and Lunato. "What should I do?" he asked in a hushed voice that was unnecessary since they were so high no one could know what he was saying unless they were able to read his moving lips.

"Let us off," answered Lunato, his voice firm and defiant. "I need to see what's going on."

The Crobat nodded and descended carefully, keeping his eyes on the pokemon before him. He flew low to the ground just enough for the tips of his smaller wings to hit the ground with each beat. Jua and Lunato descended quietly, hidden behind Flädermus from the eyes of the curious watchers. Enfermeira flew down also and let off Amicus, who was still nauseous, his face a dark green as he clumsily sprinted behind a few bushes in the back. Flädermus looked at Lunato and Jua with a weak yet reassuring smile one more time before ascending a little bit higher in the air just above the two lovers. Enfermeira swooped at the side of her mate, and Komori descended next to his mother. The three watched the crowd carefully, making sure they didn't pull anything.

As soon as the crowd's differently colored eyes hit them, the still frozen-in-place Espeon and Umbreon gasped in utter shock. Jua and Lunato walked forward a bit, side-by-side, avoiding the eyes of the stunned battlers. Kangen, Atama, and Avi felt tears of happiness coming up in their violet eyes, despite their gruesome, bleeding injuries. Kangen was able to keep his from flowing out of his eyelids, but Atama and Avi unshed them in joy even though their wounds bled relentlessly with them. Raad smiled as he felt tears well up in his swollen violet eyes as well and he closed his eyes peacefully, lowering his head slightly in respect. The snakes just watched emotionlessly, slightly bemused, tongues flicking out every few moments. The two arriving Eons, however, were eyeing the lands emotionlessly yet sadly. They soon heard pairs of paws making their way towards them hurriedly.

"_JUA_!" The female Espeon looked in the direction of the raspy voice and saw her green brother rushing towards her. She was highly disturbed by his heavily battered appearance, but ran up to him as well, not wanting to uncover the details just yet.

"Harcos!" Tears brimmed her eyes and poured instantly as she began to nuzzle her only brother. She felt his warm tears of happiness stream quietly down her head.

She could only make out one muffled sentence. "I'm so sorry, Harcos..."

Lunato looked around at the Umbreon while Jua reunited with her brother and felt guilt stab his heart like a sharp knife. They were all in terrible condition, bloodied and injured. Then, one Umbreon emerged from the crowd, trembling. He approached his only son.

"Lunato..." he whispered in awe. "I am... so, so sorry." He lowered his head and ears in shame. "I now realize my mistakes."

Lunato showed his father a minuscule grin despite what the Umbreon crowd looked like and nodded a small nod. "Thank you, Dad. That's all I wanted to hear."

Causeur returned the smile thinly. "No, son. Thank you."

Jua approached them, Harcos by her side protectively. But when she reached Lunato and Causeur, Harcos crouched defensively, growled lowly and backed away, his fur standing on ends. Causeur did the same, his lips pulled back in a snarl, showing off his sharp teeth, and an audible growl also rippling through his throat. They were surprised when Jua and Lunato didn't move back with them.

"Jua! Get over here!" Harcos softly demanded his sister through clenched, bared teeth, his violet eyes never leaving Causeur's form.

She ignored him and eyed her people, her mouth agape in the events she could picture were just happening. "Why?" Her voice was quivering with sadness. "Why are we fighting!?" she demanded with new tears swelling up in her eyes again.

An Espeon spoke up, his body just as injured and bloody as everyone else. "We were just showing those murderers not to kill without reason again, Your Highness!" All the wounded Espeon glared at the surrounding Umbreon around them as the single Espeon spoke.

Ovän scowled at the speaking Espeon, though he did not notice. _Your Highness!? That's my term! _

Causeur shot a confused and disbelieving look at the Espeon who just talked. "What the hell? Murderers? We didn't murder anyone! We never set paw on your land! You're the ones who barged on our land without reason!" he shouted back angrily.

All of the Espeon started to murmur. Harcos looked at Causeur. "What?"

Causeur growled, very irritated. "I said, WE DIDN'T KILL ANYONE, DAMMIT!"

Jua was just as bemused as everyone else, but for a different reason as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Murderers? Who was murdered?" she asked innocently, unaware of the terrible news about to hit her.

All of the Espeon grew silent as soon as she spoke her question. Harcos lowered his ears sadly, not really expecting the subject to come up so suddenly, also not being the one to break the news, especially in front of all the Espeon and Umbreon and a bunch of heartless snakes. But he knew he was the only pokemon who could do it. "Jua... our parents... are dead... they were... murdered..." He felt his voice crack slightly and he gritted his teeth to keep it from breaking. This was not the time and place to let it down gently, so he just said it, and he already began to feel horrible.

The Espeons bowed their heads in sadness and respect. Jua looked as if all time had stopped around her, her face utterly frozen in place. "Wh-wh-wh-... what?..." Her voice was already broken and skipped the whole cracking process as her quiet words left her trembling lips.

Harcos cringed at his sister's expected sadness and looked away, suddenly ashamed. "Yeah... Ovän took over..." A funny, puzzled look crossed his face as he put some things together in his mind, his ears twitching in realization. "And..."

Ovän swore fiercely under his breath. He was being found out. He crouched and started to back up slowly without being noticed as he maneuvered backwards through the injured crowd who were too busy paying attention to the Espeon and Umbreon in front of them to see him trying to back out.

"And said the Umbreon murdered him!" As soon as Harcos finished, all the dark purple eyes of the Espeon settled on Ovän, who instantly froze in his position, except for the snakes', who knew well of his awful deed as they merely darted their eyes back and forth between him and the Eons.

Causeur narrowed his eyes and stood straight from his once crouched and defensive position. "What!? We did no such thing! We're not bloodthirsty killers!"

Then, without any sudden warning, Jua suddenly sprinted through the crowd like a mad pokemon, her face unreadable. When she finally squeezed her way through and found her target, she lunged at Ovän unexpectedly, pinning him down to the ground, some gasps emitting from the Espeon crowd. Tears made her eyes puffy and swollen but it didn't make her any less terrifying as she glowered at him murderously. She placed her one of her paws, sharp claws out and ready, on his throat, gripping it in an iron grasp.

The snakes hissed reflexively and started to move toward the two. "Don't touch him, scum!" But the bats and Espeon formed a circle around them, the Espeons' jeweled foreheads glowing with the colorful aura of many psybeams. The snakes merely snarled in response and didn't slither any further, too smart to try to get through a horde of psychic with assisting poison types when you were a poison type yourself.

Ovän widened his eyes and began to tremble the first few seconds of being trapped, but then regained his composure unsteadily and merely smiled with fake politeness, trying to keep his cool. "Ah, Jua, I was wondering when you'd get back. Will you please restrain me?"

She tightened her grip on tyrant's throat, using her claws to pinch it threateningly, causing blood to slightly trickle. "Who murdered my parents?" Her voice was raspy but demanding. "I know you know! TELL ME NOW OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" she screeched shrilly in Ovän's ears. Vengeance had taken over her mind and body. Her actions were no longer determined by her at that very moment. The usually cheery smile was replaced by an expression twisted into rage and her eyes were heavily clouded by hate. She couldn't control it as she glared at the Espeon she loathed more and more with each passing millisecond and now more than ever pinned beneath her.

Ovän merely grinned slyly, now completely calm. "My dear, you wouldn't."

That was the wrong thing to say completely. She lifted her claws from his throat and slashed him across the face with all of her might and power that was fueled by the hate and malice that controlled her. Three deeps gashes appeared as a result and started to bleed rapidly. She then moved closer so her lips were hovering right over his left ear. "Try me," she deviously whispered, bloodlust leaking in her voice. Her paw swiftly flew back to his throat, squeezing it tighter, causing more blood to trickle out.

The alpha tyrant started to quiver in fear and sweat madly, his calm composure instantly lost, cringing at his new, painful wounds. The pain on his left cheek told him that she wasn't going to draw back like he thought. His eyes darted beyond the Espeon and bats to the snakes and gave them a look that desperately said 'Help me!' The snakes merely shrugged emotionlessly, not wanting to take on pokemon that were more powerful in both numbers and type then them. He felt Jua's claws dig deeper into the skin that was protecting his throat and he started to choke as the wounds she created grew deeper. Finally, he gave in unwillingly. "I killed the alphas!" he shouted loud enough for everyone on the Umbreon lands to hear in a raspy voice. The bellowing words stretched his cheek skin, causing it to sting as it stretched his cuts.

This took the hardest toll on Jua than she had ever experienced. She felt like he had literately tore her heart out straight from her chest and mercilessly ripped it to tiny shreds. Of course, he did figuratively. Guilt and shock began to consume her as she thought the treason committed by Ovän was entirely her fault. She couldn't believe her ears as her grip around his neck loosened dramatically. The cruel, true words echoed through her head, ringing clearly and loudly like a bell that would never stop.

The whole crowd gasped, then they started to sneer and murmur rapidly amongst themselves. Jua jumped off Ovän immediately, disgusted, as the painful shock spread in her body, pushing out the malice and hate that had once pumped through her veins. She started to uncontrollably tremble, along with Harcos, who had a look of pure and complete hatred and nothing else in his eyes. Out of utter fear, Jua began to rapidly back away while muttering incoherent phrases of disbelief while doing so until she hit a tree. There she continued to shake her head and tell herself that nothing around her was happening while she closed her eyes and began to sob and cry as she did so.

Lunato took a longing look at Jua, wanting to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be alright. But he knew what he needed to do and with a sigh, he pulled his honey golden eyes off her and finally spoke up to the crowd. "You see? The Umbreon aren't the enemy!" He pointed his paw at the cowering Ovän. "He is!" He shifted his accusing paw to the cluster of snakes. "They are too! We must fight them off! Together! Espeon and Umbreon!" He looked up in the sky. "And our new allies, the bats!"

The Espeon and Umbreon nearly sneered at each other. Causeur, however, was looking at his son with new eyes as he spoke so firmly and defiantly to his loyal Umbreon subjects that he would rule over someday. He finally realized that one day, he would make an excellent alpha, mate or no mate by his side. He stood next to his brave son. "My son is right!" The Umbreon pack looked at him with incredulous looks as if he was kidding. "These snakes and that tyrant are the cause of all of this horror and bloodshed! We must fight together and fight them away from our lands for good!"

The Umbreons and Espeons looked at each other with angry, judging looks. Not really having a choice (and the Umbreon wanting to obey and respect their alpha), they finally nodded in a truce for now. Causeur and Lunato smiled at their small victory, though there was more to get. "GO!" they both commanded in unison.

Just as the word escaped their lips, the Umbreon alpha and his son joined the Umbreon, ready for anything now. The bats screeched a battle cry and soared down at the snakes, sharp, pointed fangs bared, prepared to attack. The Espeon and Umbreon followed suit shortly afterwards, a new confidence coursing through their veins.

Sometimes, to fend off your enemies, you must join forces with them.

* * *

**Wow, there were probably some of the longest freakin' sentences ever in that chappie. Anyway, the truth has been revealed! WHOOOOO!!... ****Okay.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make updates not so slow, but I can't make any promises. Screw you, school and all you're homework. REVIEW!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	17. The Final Battle Sequence

**Hey, peoples. UGH sorry the wait was uber long again. I have two freakin' projects due next week that I need to work on and I'm totally obsessed with my new game and IT'S ALL SCHOOL'S FAULT!! Blame them. They suck.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Final Battle Sequence**

The new kind of battle wreaked out between the usual enemies, Espeon and Umbreon, and bats against the snakes, who still had good and big numbers of fighters still willing to battle until death. Before entering the battle, however, Causeur informed the Espeon unable to battle for their reasons (mostly wounds) of the hiding place in the alphas' cave. They were surprised that he would tell them such a secret, but soon headed there nonetheless.

Carrying their injured and whimpering Eevee babies on their tired and wounded backs, the mothers and others went inside the cave, moved the rock, and after about ten minutes or so of getting lost in the cave maze, found their way to the other rock that stood in the way of the room the Umbreon were occupying. Two of them carefully pushed the small boulder inwards cautiously, aware that the Umbreon from within had no idea about the temporary truce between the packs.

Senhora was immediately alerted as her ears picked up the sound of the rumbling rock. She got up quickly from her position from where she was laying and dimmed her rings, her crimson eyes narrowing suspiciously at the moving rock as she held her ground. The others followed her suit and ceased their rings' golden light from shining, leaving the cave dark.

Soon, one of the braver Espeon mothers poked her head into the cave and sensed the tension and rigidness of the hidden Umbreon. "Please, we didn't come here to harm any of you. Your alpha told us to stay here."

Senhora allowed her rings to glow a tiny bit stronger, the others copying her actions. The cave was only bright enough so one could see the outlines of the Umbreons' bodies. "How can I trust you, Espeon?" the alpha female spat unkindly, unconvinced.

"Please," the Espeon pleaded desperately. The weight of her two injured babies was making her legs ache even more as they trembled underneath her. She felt as if she could collapse any moment. "We are injured and so are our kin. You have to believe me. We'll explain everything later. _Please_," she begged, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Senhora was about to protest and reject with another catty comment, but then remembered about Lunato and how he would probably believe them and help them out kindly. She lowered her ears. Lunato would be disappointed in her if he saw her right now, she knew it. Even if they were a bunch of backstabbing Espeon. But they were a bunch of wounded and desperate Espeon as well. The speaking Espeon sensed the silence as it droned on while Senhora continued contemplate. "Is... is there a nurse in here that could help us? Our nurse is too injured to help."

The alpha Umbreon sighed and fully illuminated her golden rings. making the cave brighter as the others continued to keep their light low. "You may come in," she answered hesitantly. The Umbreon gave her a questioning look, but when they saw the look on her face, they knew immediately why she let them in. The cave became fully bright as all the rings lit up slowly. "Mlezi," she called for the Umbreons' pack nurse weakly. She came forth, smiling dimly. She had such a soft spot for Eevee children and mothers, even if the mothers were Espeon.

The battered Espeon and their kin came in and all collapsed instantly, tired and injured Eevees snuggling into their mothers' chests. Some Umbreon went back and closed the passageway entrance and they all pitied the young, wounded Eevees and their mothers (even though they were Espeon). Mlezi quickly got to work on the Eevees' injuries first while the Umbreon pooled up in a corner, trying ignore the sad sight.

* * *

The snakes were now doing very poorly despite their large numbers. Though they were keeping themselves alive for a long time, they eventually dropped dead. Jua was still in shock, just sitting in one spot trembling and crying silently. Harcos had joined his sister, protecting her as he thought about what Ovän had confessed, his anger boiling hotter and hotter with each passing second. He was trembling from such ifury as he developed a new feeling of pure hatred, revenge and bloodlust. Ovän's blood. Without uttering a single word, the oddly colored Espeon suddenly lurched away from his melancholy sister and his hateful eyes scanned the scene for Ovän. He then spotted him trying to make a cowardly escape and snarled at such disgraceful actions. 

Harcos growled lowly and ferociously and charged for him. Ovän turned his head at the sound of paws running toward him and saw Harcos at the last minute as he rolled out of the way before Harcos could ram into him. "Uh... Harcos... Let's not be rash..." he negotiated nervously, ears lowered shamefully as he backed up clumsily.

"No! LET'S!" Harcos shouted furiously as he lunged at him again. Ovän clumsily tried to run away but Harcos was to quick and he raked his claws against his back. The old tyrant fell to the ground in a slump. He knew he was in trouble, for Harcos was about fifteen levels higher than him. He winced in pain as blood streamed from his new, long open cut that stretched down his back.

"_Get up_!" Harcos screeched, venom lacing his voice as he panted in raw, quick breaths. His shameful opponent struggled to his legs, looking at the Espeon who wanted to kill him so badly.

"Harcos - "

"NO!" Harcos screamed back, making Ovän wince, his voice hoarse and loathing. "You killed our parents," he stated in a voice that was quivering out of hatred and a need for revenge. "Now," he rasped, his voice suddenly quiet and still trembling, "_I'm going to kill you_!"

Harcos raced at him and began clawing viciously at the tyrant, and Ovän, in self defense, clawed back weakly. The duel forced them both on their hind legs as they continued to go at it, Harcos in the lead as he littered his body of scratches and cuts. Growing tired of such a pathetic fight, Harcos finally ended their duel by droppping back on all fours abruptly and, using all his strength, rammed into Ovän. He flew into the air and slammed against a tree, splinters penetrating his back and cuts. He then slumped back to the ground slowly and just laid there motionlessly, blood spilling from his wounds profusely. Harcos didn't see any movements of survival after a few minutes and declared him dead, and without another thought, he went back to help the others after spitting at the ground disgustedly that Ovän fell upon.

* * *

Atrox couldn't handle it either. He just got blasted with a psybeam and was greatly injured, his body covered with various wounds. He started to quietly fly away, trying to make a cowardly escape like Ovän, and find a new place to live when he heard a voice. 

"Atrox!" Atrox smiled confidently in spite of his open and bleeding wounds and looked behind him. "Komori! Hey wittle guy!" he greeted, mocking him in a babyish tone.

Komori scowled, showing all of his small but sharp fangs. "You hurt my mother! You betrayed all of us! You're a - " He cussed at him heavily.

Atrox pretended to be hurt by the swears thrown at him. "Oh no! Wittle Komori knows bad words!" He snickered cruelly at his own mock joke.

Komori had had enough. He charged at him and prepared to wing attack him with all his might. Atrox, however, countered it with his own much more powerful wing attack, knocking Komori to the ground. Atrox then smashed his fangs on his wings. Komori cried out in pain as his new injury began to bleed. Atrox smiled in malicious delight.

"I'm gonna make your death nice and slow now..." he mocked quietly, cruelly.

He lurched another wing attack at him, knocking the wind out of him. Komori didn't know if he could take much more. He didn't have enough strength to move. Atrox mercilessly grabbed his wounded wing and lurched it around, opening and tearing it even more. Komori felt the searing pain spread throughout his wing and tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to shed them in front of _Atrox_. After more cruel, merciless torture, Atrox finally flopped him on his back and aimed his fangs for his throat.

"Good bye, weakling," he said cruelly.

Komori panted tiredly, still not letting his tears spill like they so desperately wanted to. He had painful wounds everywhere from where Atrox had bit and crunched him repeatedly. His wing could very well be torn off because it was so flimsy and broken. The son of the colony leader tightened himself as he got ready to feel the piercing pain of Atrox's fangs on his throat, but it never came. Komori suddenly felt a tingling sensation come over him. It was a good feeling. He sensed Atrox backing up off of him and gasping slightly. His skin turned into a silver bright light that matched the moon's own. He felt himself change dramatically and physically. When the feeling was over and his skin dimmed to its normal color, he looked himself over.

He had evolved into a Golbat.

He looked over his new body, now free of injuries, then back at Atrox, who had a dumbstruck looked smeared all over his face. He looked at the wing which Atrox had nearly torn apart to see that only a long scar remained where it was breaking off. The scar looked like it was the glue that kept his wing there. Feeling his strength and stamina fully replenished, he turned back to Atrox, who was still just flying there numbly, and took this chance to use his now more powerful wing attack with his new, huge wings. He knocked Atrox to the ground, but he flew back up again, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"Hey, wittle guy!" Komori shouted to him, using his own mock joke against him. "Whose the weakling now?"

Atrox growled lowly. "I can still kill you!" He suddenly lurched at him, but Komori, with his new, faster agility, flew behind him and grabbed him by the throat with his jaws, his giant fangs threatening his life.

Komori could end it right there and now. One strong bite down and he would end Atrox's cruel and pathetic life. Just as he prepared himself, he... just couldn't snap his jaws and silence his uneven breath for some reason. He suddenly got a bit saddened as he held Atrox in his threatening grasp.He didn't want to kill, even if it was _Atrox_, the most loathed Zubat around. Who tortured him and hurt his mother without a single thought.

Atrox's breathing continued to be loud, quick, and ragged. "Well!?" he asked impatiently, angry that he had lost to Komori. "Are you gonna do anything or am I just gonna dangle here for the rest of my life!?" He suddenly smashed his fangs on Komori's bottom lip and the surprise pain made him crunch his jaws down. He instantly regretted it as he heard Atrox's bones snap against the immense weight. Dropping the now dead Zubat, he looked over him. He lay on the ground motionless. His neck was broken, he could tell as he grimaced at the sight he had created. Bright red blood that resembled the color of an Umbreon's eyes gushed out of the large bite marks on his neck. _His_ bite marks. _His_. Komori shuddered before using his new wings and heading back to where everyone else was, still feeling a bit guilty that he had taken a life. He flew slowly so he wouldn't have to do it a second time. As he flew, he promised himself that he would never kill another pokemon again, even if the pokemon was as bad as Atrox.

* * *

The snakes were doing horribly as most of their motionless bodies were lying around everywhere. One heavily wounded Seviper who was near death had enough and suddenly yelled, "Everyone! Retreat!" None of the remaining snakes cared who said it, and they all started to hurriedly slither back into the foliage, disappearing behind it. 

Brilslang looked back at their retreating figures, scowling in disgust. "Cowards!" He faced the pokemon he'd been losing against. Lunato emerged from them confidently, though sporting some new injuries of his own. "Leave now and we won't kill you!" he yelled at him, giving him a final chance.

Brilslang snickered as he flicked his tongue out mockingly. "Boy, I'm far from finished!"

He suddenly hissed and lunged at Lunato's throat, but Lunato sped out of the way. He started to claw against Brilslang's scaly skin, forcing the Umbreon up on his hind legs, as Brilslang countered his attacks with his fangs and tail. The duel went on for some time; none of the Umbreon or even Espeon felt the need to disturb such a battle as they watched the future alpha battle with the snake leader ferociously. Brilslang was soon littered in scratches, cuts and bite marks and Lunato was covered in large bruises from slams of the nest leader's thick tail.

Brilslang knew he couldn't go on. Even if he did win against the Umbreon and kill him, there was still the Espeon, Umbreon and bats to terminate. There was no one backing him up in this; his cowardly followers and supporters had left him to fight alone. He sneered at the Umbreon, wanting more from him. But then he remembered his mate's loving words as he continued to glare Lunato down.

_I don't want to raise two children on my own._

After a pause, Brilslang snarled viciously one last time. "I'll be back, Lunato! You can sure as hell count on that!" And in one swift motion, he disappeared behind the foliage, leaving only the rough rustling sound of the bush he disappeared behind.

Lunato panted heavily. After a hoarse silence, he finally regained his voice. "We... did it," he whispered in victory. The worthy battlers erupted in cheers soon after Lunato finished his short, quiet sentence. He looked around for Jua, and saw her still huddled up against a tree, shivering. By the looks of it, she had stopped crying. He went up to her. Indeed, her sobbing had ceased and only the dried up trail of tears that lined her cheeks remained.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey," she responded back solemnly. She let her figure fall on him and she leaned against him tiredly.

"Well..." He tried to think of something to say. "... We won."

Jua chuckled quietly. "Yeah I heard." She looked at him with her loving, shiny violet eyes. "You were very brave Lunato." She nuzzled his neck with her head and Lunato rested his chin on top of her head.

"... You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'll be fine. I just needed to spend some time alone. Thanks for talking to me." She rubbed her nose against his and they looked back at the others who were still happily celebrating, Espeon on one side, Umbreon on the other, and bats scattered about the two groups. The truce seemed to have expired after the battle came to an end. They were still enemies it seemed, even though they had fought so well together.

"Come on," Lunato urged. "Let's go over there." He paused. "We need to tell them about us."

Jua gulped nervously, looked back at him and nodded a minuscule nod. Then the daughter of the Espeon alphas and the son of the Umbreon alphas got up and made their way over to the celebrating parties slowly, tail in tail.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Review :D Only a few more chappies to go! Be patient while I try to be fast...**

**I apologize once again for the slow update :/ Hope this chappie was satisfying. Sure was hard to write, BUT I DID IT!!**

**:D**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	18. Peace for All

**Hmph. More late updates. This weekend I got to see _Across the Universe_ FINALLY. Let me say, MOST AWESOMEST AMAZING FRIGGIN' MOVIE!!! (: Loved it to pieces. Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Peace for All**

The battlefield behind the cheering pokemon was still scattered with lifeless bodies to be buried later in the day. In front of a tree with a slight dent in it from a certain Espeon's collision was Ovän, who was laying on his side limply, blood caking and matting his purple fur and the ground around him. Suddenly, he began to stir groggily, his eyelids fluttering at different times. Wincing, he finally opened his hazy, glazed eyes, which were unfocused for a moment. When he registered what was going on, he got up, his limbs aching and screaming the entire way up, and looked around soiled lands of the Umbreon. The mauled bodies of enemies and old friends and comrades that surrounded him caused him to quiver. He brought so much pain to the peaceful worlds of the Espeon and Umbreon lands just for his own undying greed. He saw the bloodied Umbreon lands and the unmoving bodies, which were covered in pools of their own blood. He now realized his mistake as he saw what he had brought to these worlds. No, _mistakes_. He turned and faced the opposite direction of the lands, which was scattered in trees and bushes of the forest beyond. He looked far beyond the foliage and his eyes came across the horizon with the flaming, bright orange sun now calmly setting after the terrible day that reeked of battle and sorrow. Ovän looked back at the sullied Umbreon lands and sighed a wistful, longing sigh filled with grief.

"I'm... sorry." Without giving it another moment's thought, he suddenly dashed off painfully and limply through the dark green trees and bushes and towards the beautiful horizon, not caring about the pain his aching, injured muscles and heavily scratched up and wounded legs and shoulders were now receiving with each tortured stride powered by shame. Not even the four new wide, bleeding scars he had received from the children of the alphas of the lands he had betrayed in cold blood fazed him as fresh adrenaline, also powered by shame, pumped through his veins. He didn't look back once.

* * *

Jua and Lunato went over to their packs, who they had noticed weren't celebrating with each other. Causeur spotted his son and called him over happily. Jua immediately untangled her tail from Lunato's hurriedly, her cheeks slightly flushed. She was very nervous about how their strong relationship's outcome would turn out when presented to their fellow Espeon and Umbreon. 

"Lunato! Come over here!" Causeur dashed up to Lunato cheerily but cringed a bit when he saw Jua, who he had just noticed. "Uh... Espeon, I think it'd be best if you went... over there." He tilted his head passively in the direction of the happy Espeon, hoping she would take the hint.

They ignored his statement. "Dad, I have something to tell you." Lunato looked at Jua with affectionate topaz eyes. "Actually, _we_ have something to tell you. Everyone."

Causeur was confused as he blinked rapidly, taken aback, his face making a bemused expression with his head cocked to the side. "I can't... what?"

By now, the attention of the Umbreon, Espeon, and bats were all focused on the two lovers. This made it worse for Jua as she kept her head low. "Well... I've known Jua for quite some time now, and I... love her and... I want her to be my mate." His eyes never left Jua as he said his words lovingly with the courage and confidence he thought he never had. Jua looked up immediately, all traces of nervousness being replaced with surprise and happiness as she gasped along with the entire crowd, both sudden inhales of air breathed for entirely different reasons.

"... Really?" she asked, totally oblivious to the now stunned and utterly silent crowd.

"Yeah," he answered, his golden eyes still not leaving her for one second. "Will you? Will you be my mate, Jua?"

Jua's eyes shined happily with a captivating violet light as she smiled a dazzling grin. "Yes! I will!" They nuzzled each other lovingly as the crowd continued to stare at them with very wide eyes in disbelief.

The bat colony cheered them on happily, supportive of their decision. However, their packs looked at them in complete aghast. Amicus strolled over to them from the bush where he had been puking his guts out resided. His face was no longer green and he looked like he was feeling a lot better. "Alright, Lunato!" he congratulated cheerfully as well, ignoring their horrified and alarmed audience as well.

Jua looked back at the dumbstruck crowd, feeling courage and determination suddenly fill her along with nervousness. "My people!" she announced to the Espeon, who were still on one side. She looked at the Umbreon on the opposite side. "And his people," she added politely, "this idiotic feud that has gone between our packs since forever was because a pointless battle about HELL knows what centuries ago! I say that we should live apart in peace as allies instead of enemies! Don't you see? Without teamwork, we wouldn't have been able to fend off those snakes and Ovän! We're great teammates! We should work together from now on, not against each other! This feud is childish and stupid, look at yourselves!" she added, pointing the the segregated Espeon and Umbreon, who were seperated by a pretty large gap between them. It was like a junior high school dance, except instead of nervous, teenaged girls and boys, it was responsible, full grown Espeon and Umbreon on opposite sides. "Such behavior would shame us. It probably does, staying as far away as possible from each at events like Evolution Balls and not even sparing each other a single glance. Let us be allies! Friends! Comrades!" she shouted joyously, the nervousness that had once filled her washed away by confidence.

Lunato, amazed that she would be willing and brave enough to make such a speech, stood by her side. "I agree fully."

Amicus joined them with a goofy smile. "Amicus gives his buds full support!"

Then, surprisingly, Causeur stood next to them without a trace of regret lining his features. Harcos joined them as well, much to Jua's extreme surprise and delight. "They're right," Harcos simply stated. "Who's with us?" he asked calmly, directing his attention to not just the Espeon, but the Umbreon as well. Jua was especially gleeful; her brother was actually being mature and serious about this.

The Espeon and Umbreon looked over at each other with critical, scrutinizing eyes that sported different colors. After a few minutes though, they began to see the light that their alphas had seen. After pondering their silly mistakes they finally nodded in agreement, realizing that there really wasn't a reason for their pointless feud that they could remember about. If it was that important, they would've known about it and it would have been taught and remembered over the centuries as an important, historical event known not only by them, but their neighboring Eons as well. They then walked towards each other and started to shake paws. Soon, there was no awkwardness, just new friendships being formed as the two packs started to interact more freely with each other. They all began to cheer at their new accomplishment.

Causeur smiled at his son and his son's mate's astonishing and life-changing decision as well as themselves. "Well, I'd better go get your mother and the others. You're mom will be so happy when she sees you!" Grinning, Lunato's father sprinted toward his cave to tell the parents and children of the superb news.

Soon, more Espeon and Umbreon learned of the incredible news and also started to mingle and get along with each other, Espeon and Umbreon, as they celebrated the victory of now two accomplishments to rejoice over.

"_Lunato_!" The future Umbreon alpha smiled cheerily as he saw his mother rushing towards him hurriedly like never before.

"Mom!" He raced towards her eagerly. When they were finally within range of each other, Senhora started to nuzzle him joyfully, tears streaming from her blood red eyes.

"Oh, Lunato!"

"Mom." He ceased nuzzling her and turned his head to look over at Jua, who sat patiently as she waited for Lunato to tell the Umbreon alpha female of the news. "I want you to meet someone."

"Of course!" she exclaimed eagerly. She looked around for any sign of an Umbreon, not even noticing Jua, who stood less than three feet next to her. "Who?"

"Mom, this is Jua." He pointed his tail in the direction his love. "She's my mate now," he announced to her proudly while looking at her himself with loving eyes.

Senhora's just stared at her son in complete aghast, her eyes wide. But that aghast quickly turned into excitement. "I'm so proud of you!" Lunato smiled at his mother's happy reaction, especially the fact that she accepted his choice without the knowledge of their packs' new alliance. That was a mom for you. Always accepting no matter how absurd the choice may seem.

The crowds of pokemon continued to cheer on, having a great time celebrating, now with each other. The packs were now mixed and no longer on opposite sides. Soon, Harcos looked at Jua and inhaled and exhaled deeply before approaching her. "Jua, I need you to come with me. Alone." His voice was firm and serious, slightly even grim.

Jua's happy face melted away a little at Harcos' tone. "Uhh... Okay." She gave Lunato a short but affectionate good-bye nuzzle before trailing after her brother, who had already started walking toward wherever he was taking her to.

Harcos lead her away from the partying pokemon and somewhere into the forest of the Espeon grounds. He finally slipped through one final bush before they reached Harcos' destination. Jua came through the same bush and gasped immediately when her eyes took in the sight before her.

There was something familiar about the place Harcos brought her to, but she knew she never saw such a beautiful place like it before. She had always wanted to see one like it though, ever since she was an Eevee cub.

The whole area was blanketed in flowers of all shapes and colors, blooming happily and blowing in the wind's gentle breeze. Every kind she could imagined danced in the soft zephyr before her; tulips, daisies, lillies, roses, dandelions, orchids, lotuses, baby's breaths, violets, marigolds, hibiscuses, petunias, sunflowers, and especially a lot of forget-me-nots. They were pretty much colored every color of the rainbow. They made the area they stood in so bright and brilliant and happy. She couldn't see how anyone could be gloomy in such a beautiful, peaceful place.

"... Wow." That was the only word she could make out. Harcos smiled knowingly. "What is this place?" she asked her brother curiously and quietly.

Harcos chuckled lightly. "We've been here before."

Jua was very bemused now. "We have? But... I've never seen such a place like this..."

Harcos merely continued to smile, enjoying her confusion. "You have. We have. Together. But last time... it wasn't anything like this."

Jua stared at the scene for a bit longer before widening her dark purple eyes, gasping and perking up her ears in realization. "Is this... the cemetery?" she choked out, her eyes now slightly misty.

Harcos nodded. "I've been working on this while you were gone. Remember our promise?"

She looked at him and smiled widely. "How could I not? And you kept it? That makes me so... happy..." She sniffled a little and wiped her now semi wet eyes with her paw.

He approached two of the flowery graves. "Want to let Mom and Dad know that you're home?"

Jua let out a tiny gasp and walked up besides her older brother. Ducis and Era's graves flourished with the most beautiful roses and forget-me-nots Jua had ever seen. She felt more tears coming and frowned slightly, her ears beginning to droop slowly.

Harcos noticed her sadness. "Father was very sorry. He really regretted what he did to you. He had been searching for you 24-7, trying to find you so he could apologize. They both love you and are very proud of you and what you have done to our packs."

Jua grinned against her tears, which were now breaking through and falling down her cheeks. "That's all I wanted." She walked up closer to her deceased father's grave, inhaling the sweet fragrance of flowers that wafted through her nostrils. "I forgive you," she choked out to the silent, breezy graves covered in wavering flowers.

"You can be the alpha of our pack now," he informed. "They know you'd be a great leader. Will you accept? It's your decision."

Jua considered silently. She didn't know if she could do it, but she knew that she couldn't just leave them after they had been ruled by a powerhungry tyrant. As she eyed her parents' graves again, she felt them giving her confidence. Not the graves, but her parents themselves as a slightly stronger, comforting breeze blew past her and ruffled her fur soothingly, as if it was her father messing up her fur with his paw like he used to.

"Yes. Of course," she said firmly, not planning to ever back out of the decision.

Harcos smiled knowing he didn't have to worry about the pack now that they were in Jua's paws. The green Espeon had total faith in his little sister as he looked at her confident figure. "They're glad you're home," he continued. "Now they can rest without worrying about you anymore. Now they can live on in peace."

* * *

**Ahh!! There's the chappie. Now review, dang it. Love ya, try to reply, but usually don't get to, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	19. Adieu

**Early update. I'm surprised too. First off, I wanted to put an end to people saying that this story was over. IT'S NOT. Second off, today's my birthday, so I decided to give you a little present of my own! The nineteenth chappie! It's not over yet! Happy birthday for me from me!... That didn't make any sense, but whatever. Onward! **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Adieu

After the short but sweet celebration, however, were the funerals of all the brave pokemon who lost their lives in battle. It was depressing, but the Espeon and Umbreon buried them in their new combined cemetery now to be used for burying the souls of courageous fighters. The bats even allowed their deceased members to be buried in their new graveyard. They also had the funeral for the Espeon alphas, which brought more tears to Jua and Harcos' eyes, hopefully the last they would ever have to shed for their parents. Along with the battlers, an Eevee of the Espeon pack died also from lack of blood caused by abuse from the snakes. It had died in the cave while the war had still wreaked on, and Mlezi had failed to save it no matter how hard she tried. It made the Umbreon nurse's heart break.

At the alphas' funeral, the alphas of the neighboring Eon packs also attended as a sign of respect. It was traditional for the Eons to come to each other's alpha (or in this case, alphas) funeral. So along with the Espeon, Umbreon, and bats, the two leading Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Glaceon attended the funeral. If there was only one dead alpha, they were to speak with the kin of him or her and the remaining widow. But in this case, since both were dead, they talked to Jua and Harcos. The alphas' offspring truly appreciated whatever they had to say, from simple but sincere apologies to the heartfelt memories and ancedotes they had had together in the past.

The two sibling Espeon worked their paws to the bone planting flowers to bloom over them after the funerals had come to an end. Seeds currently rested in the fertile soil, waiting for rain to pour down and give them the strength to grow and blossom into magnificent flowers.

As for Gaki, she was never found. The Umbreons were very thankful though; they all despised the Umbreon brat. However, Lunato was most the most gracious of all. He was so happy that he probably would've thrown a party if Jua had not deemed it flat out ridiculous. They all just assumed that she ran away to be bratty somewhere else and never thought much of it afterwards. Gaki was never mentioned again after that.

Afterwards, the victorious Espeon and Umbreon slept extremely well that night, particularly the wiped out Espeon. They slept the first peaceful slumber filled with comforting dreams instead of nightmares of war in days. They also didn't worry about having to wake up by being battered by the snakes. The bats clung upside down to ceilings of the Espeons and Umbreons' caves for the night, informing everyone that they would be leaving in the morning.

The morning came slowly and sweetly for everyone. Especially the Espeon, who were still relieved at waking up on their own without being beaten awake. Waking up, they went outside to see the colony getting ready to fly off with Enfermeira flying around them all hurriedly, taking role and counting them all.

"Komori?" Enfermeira called out for her son, who was the last one who needed to be accounted for. "Komori! Where are you?" Suddenly a Golbat flew in front of his mother proudly, laughing a good natured laugh.

The nurse Golbat yelped in surprise and stumbled back in air. "Oh, Komori. I just can't get used to you being a Golbat!" she joked with a chuckle in her voice after she got over her momentary shock.

Flädermus flew next to his mate and in front of his son with a wide, toothy grin. "You make a great looking Golbat, son!" he complimented Komori sincerely.

Komori blushed a bit at the comment and looked down at the ground below them sheepishly. "Mom, Dad," he then said seriously, lifting his head back up to look them in the eyes. "... I've decided to stay with Jua and Lunato, if they would have me." His parents gasped at his sudden bluntness, Enfermeira's jaw hanging lower than it normally did in much surprise and shock. "I want to become their ally."

Jua and Lunato, who just happened to be listening below, smiled at the notion. "It'll be nice to have you Komori," Lunato encouraged, making Komori smile broadly.

Flädermus finally laughed heartily after he got over his surprise. "Okay, son! Sounds like you've got your mind made up!"

Enfermeira still looked worried. After a minute or so, she finally brought herself to smile weakly and nod a minuscule nod. "Be sure to visit!" She looked down at Jua and Lunato. "You two too!"

Flädermus grinned at the pair, who were still waiting below them. "Good bye, Lunato and Jua. I thank you once again for saving my taking a moment and saving my son's life on that night that seems so long ago now. If it weren't for you two he wouldn't be the glorious Golbat he is today. May we meet again, and may both your rules be long and strong!"

After they bid good byes to the rest of the Eons they had become aquainted with in the short time they had been there, the bats all flew off quickly into the distance until they were nothing but little specks floating in the bright sunrise. Komori looked at them longingly until they all disappeared completely and were out of sight, waving a wing the whole time and yelling out random good bye phrases.

As everyone watched the direction in the blue sky the bats dissolved in, Jua was approached by three of her closest and most dearest friends. She smiled in delight as she saw them since she hadn't seen them in what seemed like forever.

"Atama! Kangen! Avi!" She immediately sprang toward them, leaving Lunato's side.

"Jua!" They all smiled at each other as they happily reunited. The three were littered in scratches, bruises, and bandages for the bigger wounds, but they seemed totally unfazed as they began to launch their questions and comments as soon as they came to a halt.

"We missed you so much!"

"Tell us what happened!"

"It was horrible without you!" Atama gave Kangen a smack upside the head with her lithe paw as soon as he finished his not very well thought out sentence.

Jua's ears lowered in guilt and her eyes dimmed drastically. "It was?" she asked quietly after a temporary pause. "What did Ovän and the snakes do?"

Atama and Avi shot Kangen a glare for his stupid actions. The male Espeon merely shrugged helplessly and mouthed 'sorry' pathetically. Atama faced her best friend and smiled soothingly to try to rid her friend of any bad thoughts about herself. "Forget about it. The only important thing here is that you're back and that tyrant is long gone."

Despite Atama's sweet words of attempted comfort, tears started to lightly brim the young alpha's eyes and her form slightly quivered. "I shouldn't have just left you all so suddenly like that. I put you all in such a bad situation as I thought only of myself. I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that, Jua!" Avi scolded lightly before she was even all the way finished with her sentence full of guilt. "It wasn't your fault! It was Ovän's! He's the one that..." She paused as she almost blurted out 'murdered your parents!' but she held her tongue at the last minute. She didn't want to make the same careless mistake Kangen did. "... It was just his fault, not yours," she finally concluded quitely, smiling to help relieve her friend of her now fallen face.

Jua nodded her head sadly and unsurely while averting her eyes and sauntered back over to Lunato's side, walking like a robot. As soon as she was out of earshot, Atama growled at Kangen and his stupidity sometimes. "What the hell did you bring that up for, you numbskull!?"

Kangen was at a loss of words and just stuttered. "It... I... It just slipped out! I didn't mean to!"

Avi sighed and looked away from the two friends as they continued their little argument. "I just hope it doesn't ruin her day..." she commented quietly to herself as the two next to her still kept up their quarrel about Kangen being an utter moron.

* * *

Lunato sensed something was wrong as Jua came back to his side as her head hung low in sorrow. He nuzzled her lovingly as soon as she reached him and she practically fell against him. Jua felt full of guilt. Maybe that was why she was so heavy since Lunato nearly tumbled over when she unexpectedly fell on him when she did. He continued to nuzzle her soothingly. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly.

She sniffled once before answering, her head buried into his shoulder. "I just feel so bad. Leaving and letting Ovän take over and ruling with an iron paw," she mumbled tearfully into his midnight black fur.

"Don't worry about him," he cooed to her. "He's gone and he's never coming back."

Jua looked at into her mate's honey-golden orbs. "Promise?"

Lunato gazed back into Jua's wet, violet eyes. "Promise," he assured her firmly. And she believed him with all her heart.

"Ahem."

They turned around to see Jua's brother with an emotionless face. She smiled at him nonetheless. "Hey, Harcos." She looked at Lunato. "I'm afraid you two haven't been properly introduced. Lunato, this is my brother Harcos." She looked back at Harcos. "Harcos, this is the love of my life, Lunato." Her cheeks reddened a bit as she said her words proudly.

Harcos finally smiled, nodded, and stuck out his paw. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lunato."

Lunato clasped paws with Harcos and they shook contentedly. "Same here, Harcos."

"Anyway," Harcos continued, his attention directed back to Jua, "that isn't why I came over here. Jua." He looked down at his sister with a serious face all of a sudden. "Jua, I made a promise to myself when you were gone. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back on my journey until I found you safe and sound." He lowered his head and ears slightly. "Well, my promise has been kept and I'm going to leave this afternoon."

Jua also lowered her head and ears in sorrow. "Can't you stay a bit longer, Harcos?" she half asked, half pleaded quietly. "We just reunited..."

"No." His answer was quick and simple. He must have been preparing for this. "I need to get back to my training. I'm far behind." He looked over at Lunato. "I'm not worrying though. I know you're in good paws." Lunato smiled at Jua's brother's words and Harcos nodded his head back formally.

Afternoon came by too fast for the loving siblings, who never wanted it to. But, alas, already the sun was less than a quarter away from the center of the baby blue sky, which had brightened considerably during the course of the day. Harcos headed toward the forest that bordered the Espeon grounds with Jua, Lunato, and his friends from the pack following him along with the rest of the Espeon pack as a sign of respect. Komori came too, flying above all the rest.

After saying good bye to all of his friends, the rest of the pack, and even Komori, he saved his sister and her mate for last.

"Lunato," he said firmly, "take care of my sister and your own pack as well as mine. You'll make a fine ruler."

The Umbreon nodded formally. "Thanks, Harcos."

"Jua," he started, his eyes fixed on his little sister lovingly, "I truly believe that if you can make the right decisions, you can rule this pack properly and well. I have faith in you." She smiled against her tears at his compliment. "With help from Lunato, you can run this place prosperously. Good bye, little sis, and good luck."

He nuzzled her one final time before going into the woods. "Adieu, everyone!" he shouted before he ran into the forest, content on strengthening himself to the fullest extent. All of the others waved good bye and watched him disappear. Little by little, the crowd eventually evaporated into nothing until Jua and Lunato were the only ones left, watching his figure get smaller and smaller with each passing minute.

"I'm really going to miss him," Jua quietly said solemnly.

Lunato nuzzled her and she cuddled into him as they watched Jua's noble sibling disappear completely into the distance, looking back only once before he was gone.

* * *

**NO! This is not the end, gosh dang it! There will be one more chappie! (Le GASP!) :O**

**Once again, a very merry birthday for me from me!! (:**

**Peace out,**

**_Kenzay-San_**


	20. Epilogue: The Aftermath

**Epilogue: The Aftermath**

About four weeks or so had gone by since the mess caused by Ovän and the snakes had been created and resolved. Jua and Lunato were currently looking over the lands of the Umbreon peacefully, content and happy. They were the alphas of both the Espeon and Umbreon pack now. Causeur and Senhora had decided to step down, trusting fully in their son and his mate to lead the packs right. Lunato knew that they meant it, but also thought that they were trying to prove to him that they could be the believing parents they thought he deserved. That by doing this, he would forgive their past unfair deeds, even though he made it clear to them that he already did, though they continued to act as they did. But Lunato had to inherit his stubbornness from someone.

The happy Umbreon below were either doing various activities alone, with other Umbreon, and some even with Espeon. Since then, the Espeon and Umbreon had become very close to one another, much to Jua and Lunato's extreme delight. The neighboring Eons were very surprised that the packs who had hated each other with such high malice could even stand to make a truce, much less almost merge into one pack if it weren't for their small distance apart. There were too many Espeon and Umbreon to coop up in just one of their lands. So they continued to live on separate lands, though the different species visited each other often. Jua and Lunato had even dubbed them the Espeon-Umbreon pack sometimes.

Jua nuzzled into Lunato's side as they watched over the latter's land of birth. "I'm so happy this is working out. Everything is going along perfectly."

Lunato nodded in pure agreement, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah."

"I'm going to go and get us some breakfast," Jua told her mate as she eyed the glorious morning sun as it bathed its light over the world warmly. "Won't be gone long."

"Good." She smirked at Lunato's comment and descended the cliff. Lunato sat there in peaceful silence for a few minutes before he was interrupted by a friendly, accented voice.

"'ey! Lunato!" Lunato saw his good friend running up the cliff and towards him.

"Good mornin', Jua," he greeted Lunato's mate as he passed her in a friendly way, smiling brightly and skidding to a stop instantly.

"Same to you, Amicus," she replied just as cheerily, grinning as well. They became good friends in the past few weeks that had passed since the aliment of the Espeons and Umbreons.

When Jua disappeared down the cliff, Amicus broke into a clumsy sprint again. "Lunato!" he called out again as if the oddly colored Umbreon were miles away from him.

"Hi, Amicus," Lunato greeted happily as he friend slowed to a stop when he came near enough. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Amicus started timidly, his breathing coming out in pants, "I came up 'ere to tell ya that I'm gonna be gone for a few months."

Lunato tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Why? I wanna get stronger!" he shouted excitedly. "I got my sorry butt whooped last month during the battle and I don't want that to 'appen again ever! Don't worry, bud. I'm only going for a few months. I'm gonna come back stronger, and ready to defend the packs at all cost!" he announced proudly, standing tall and straight.

"Oh. When are you leaving?"

"Oi, I'm actually leavin' right now bud," Amicus answered a bit nervously.

Lunato closed his eyes and sighed through his nostrils wistfully. He had to take this like the alpha he was. "Well, I bid you good luck on your adventures, Amicus. I can't wait to battle you and win when you get back!" He smirked confidently as he finished his sentence.

The soon-to-be departing Umbreon merely laughed. "We'll see 'bout that, 'otshot!" And without saying another word, he sprinted down the cliff and toward the bordering forest. Lunato watched Amicus disappear in a flash into the forest and beyond, both still chuckling.

A few minutes after Amicus' departure, Jua returned with a Rattata dangling limply in her mouth. "Breakfast is served," she announced in a muffled voice. The two headed over to the Espeon lands and went inside their cave, which once belonged to the late Ducis and Era. They laid down inside and began eating their meal peacefully.

About thirty seconds later though, Komori flew inside in a dark blue and purple blur and directed his attention to the alpha male. "Lunato! Are you aware of Amicus leaving the territory?" he asked hurriedly. He always made sure that Jua and Lunato knew about absolutely _everything_ going on.

Lunato nodded a bit sadly, chewing a piece of flesh in his mouth. "Yeah, he told me he was going on a journey," he answered for the bat pokemon, mouth full of meat.

Komori smiled and nodded back, though Lunato could tell that he was just a tad disappointed that he didn't get to tell him the news himself. "I just wanted to let you know if he didn't say good bye. Enjoy your meal." The two mates smiled and nodded as Komori gracefully flew out of the cave. He had been a lot more mature and brave since he had evolved a month ago. He was very helpful to have around to predict possible weather conditions and news about whatever land they currently weren't staying at. He was a very useful and fun addition to the packs. Both the Espeons and Umbreons and Eevees adored him.

"Amicus left?" Jua asked her mate curiously, shortly after Komori had disappeared outside.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to be strong for his pack since he got his butt kicked at the war." They both saddened a little as he mentioned the horrific battle, but conversed constantly without mentioning it again during their meal.

Soon after though, their breakfast was yet again interrupted as Avi dashed in frantically. "Jua! Lunato!" An excited grin was smothered all over her face, spreading from ear to ear. Her breathing came quickly as a result from the rush up to the alphas' cave. Something good must've happened for Avi to be smiling that wide and run that fast.

"What is it Avi?" Jua asked politely, though curiosity laced her voice evidently.

"It's Maternel! She's just given birth!" Avi exclaimed happily the news of a local Espeon who had been pregnant. Jua and Lunato were constantly worrying about her since the terrible treatment of Ovän may have affected the unborn child. This delighted them to the fullest extent, for they feared that she might've lost the baby.

Lunato nearly choked on the meat he was currently chewing on. "Really?"

"Yes!" Avi screeched, covering her mouth with her paws to contain her bubbly giggles.

Every time a new arrival came, it was traditional for both the Espeon and Umbreon packs (as well as the neighboring Eons) that the alphas were to give the newborn their blessing. Of course, this would be the first time Jua and Lunato would be doing it. Very nervous on how their first blessing would go, Jua and Lunato got up and descended the cliff and down toward the nurse cave, Avi already miles ahead of them. When inside, they walked down the slightly long and wide tunnel until they got to a certain cave. Inside that particular cave, the Espeon nurse, Hoita, and the Umbreon nurse, Mlezi, were tending to Maternel and her newborn, whimpering Eevee. The baby already looked quite healthy from the short distance. The alphas were grateful for that.

The mother Espeon looked up at the alphas, dried sweat caked her face from the birthing process. Jua and Lunato approached them. The former sighed a bit sadly as she eyed the room. "I am sorry about Ander," she whispered respectively. He was Maternel's mate who was killed during Ovän's reign of tyranny. "He was a good Espeon," she added, smiling thinly. She had met Ander before a while back and thought nicely of him. It was horrible that he was killed when he was the father of three, his mate expecting. He would never get to be the father of his fourth born child.

Maternel sighed sadly as well and nodded her head slowly. "He would be proud of us all," she stated softly. "He's probably smiling at us as we speak," she added, trying to lighten up the conversation as she smiled weakly, sniffling as she did so.

Jua nodded silently in agreement. "What's the baby's name?" she finally asked quietly.

"Her name is Kind," Maternel responded just as softly as Kind continued to whimper. "We both agreed on that name a while back," she added before the blessing began.

For the next twenty minutes, the cave of Maternel's observing family members were absolutely silent as Jua and Lunato blessed the baby Eevee with majestic grace and tranquility. The friends, family members and nurses were watching in awe as they preformed one of the most amazing blessings they had ever witnessed in their lives. When they finished, Kind was sleeping peacefully, her snoring soft and head hidden from view as it was now buried into her mother's lilac fur.

Maternel bowed her head in respect and stated quietly, "Thank you, alphas."

* * *

The two were back inside their cave, finishing the rest of their breakfast after they had been thanked and complimented on their blessing by Maternel and her friends and family. They now ate contentedly side by side, smiles on their faces after their successful performance of the blessing. They were so proud of each other.

"Did you hear?" Jua conversed betwen bites. "Atama's pregnant!"

Lunato's eyes widened in surprise, bt not that much. Kangen and Atama had become mates about a day after the chaos that Ovän had created ended, and were very much in love like themselves. They had actually been betting on what week Atama would get pregnant, just for the fun of it.

"Really?"

"Yup," Jua chirped happily. She then gave him a sly smirk. "I win," she stated simply yet proudly, sticking her nose up in the air.

Lunato tilted his head in confusion. "Win what?" he asked, totally oblivious at the moment.

"The bet, you doofus!" she yelled jokingly with a smile playing across her lips as she chuckled at his inability to remember their small bet. "You said she would get pregnant next week while I said this week." She continued to smirk triumphantly. "You owe me dinner."

Luanto merely shrugged nonchalantly and rolled his honey-golden eyes. "I have absolutely no problem with that," he stated, nuzzling his cheek against hers lovingly.

Jua giggled girlishly before speaking about Atama again. "Oh, I can't wait to see her child!" She sighed wistfully, dreamily.

Lunato sighed as well and continued to eat a few more bites. "Me neither," he agreed. "She'll make a great mother." He turned to face her again. "As will you. Someday."

Jua smiled a brilliant smile and rubbed her nose affectionately against Lunato's. She then snuggled up into his side and sighed wistfully again. "As will you make a great father," she mumbled to him. It was so quiet that she thought he didn't even catch it, but he did, and smiled contentedly. Closing his eyes peacefully, he turned and laid his head across her neck, and they stayed like that enveloped in a golden silence for an immeasurable amount of time, just loving every moment of being with each other.

And neither could be happier.

And thus was the outcome of their forbidden love.

_**End**_

* * *

**Maternel: French for Mother (OBVIOUSLY OMG)  
****Kind: African for Child**

_UPDATE 7/11/12: Got rid of the last AN because I was such an obnoxious fourteen-year-old holy crap. Anyway, before you ask, no, there is __not__ going to be a sequel. I wrote about twelve chapters of it, because I have to finish a story before I can post it because I hate abandoned fics, but I've since lost motivation. I'm sorry._

_But, hey, congratulations, you actually made it to the end. I hope you find twenty dollars on the ground next time you go out._

_- Kenzie (aka KENZAY-SAN ugh what was I thinking)_


End file.
